Sibling School
by Sui Megami
Summary: Fatherly love vs. brotherly hatred. It's time to shape up, or just let the relationship go straight to hell!
1. Inutaishou

Kitty-chan: Hey! I know I'm in the middle of _Of Dreams and Nightmares_ but I couldn't resist starting this story. It's gonna be relatively short, but it's been so much fun to write so far! I hope you like it! As for the characters, I dun own them. They are all property of VIZ and Takahashi Rumiko-sama. Oh! As for when this takes place... you can find all the information on it you need on and I'll put a link to it in my bio, but I don't know where the anime series in at on tv because I don't have cable. If you haven't gotten this far yet, here's an explination:

Mouryomaru (no idea if it's spelled right) has Naraku's heart in him and he can absorb things into his body. In a battle with Sesshomaru, Mouryomaru broke Sesshomaru's Tokijin, and because Sesshomaru had gone to get revenge for Kagura, Totosai thought him worthy of a real sword of battle, so he refashioned the Tenseiga.

If the anime is already past that point, I apologize for my stupidity. XD Just to let you know, that really has nothing to do with the story. That just kinda tells the setting, so you don't have to understand what I just said to fully get the story.

* * *

"Damn that Mouryomaru." Inuyasha was growling at the wind as the group made their way through a thickly vegetated forest. "I'll get him sooner or later. No one uses my Kongousouha like that and gets away with it." 

"Calm down, Inuyasha." Kagome gently patted his shoulder. "At least the Kongoushouha didn't hurt anyone. Everyone in the fight got out safely."

"That's not what I'm talking about." Inuyasha growled back.

"He's upset that his Kongousouha was stolen in the first place." Miroku muttered to her. "It's embarrassing to have something of your own making used against you."

"Shut up, Monk." Inuyasha huffed. He then froze, sniffing the wind for a moment before making an about face and growling at whatever dared approach them.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" Kagome turned around and looked too. She bit back a gasp. Plain as day, Inuyasha's older brother was casually approaching them, a scowl on his face, and a calmness about him that made them wary.

"Are you always this foul-tempered, Little Brother?" Sesshomaru growled in his constantly condescending tone. Inuyasha could see Rin, Jaken, and the beast A-Un trotting up behind him. "Because if you are, I can't see why these humans would seek out your presence."

Inuyasha jabbed a clawed finger at Sesshomaru. "Yeah? Well, you're one to talk with those three following after you all the time!" Sesshomaru cast his glance behind him, as if just noticing that they were there. "I assure you that your presence to others is no more pleasing than it is to me!"

"Silence, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru growled with a ferocity heard only a few times before in Inuyasha's lifetime. "I have not come here to exchange petty insults. I have come for one thing and one thing only. I came here to test out my new blade."

Inuyasha paused, then growled. "New blade? Don't tell me Totosai finally cracked and gave you a new sword!"

Sesshomaru shook his head and grasped the hilt of Tenseiga. "No, he didn't. He simply refashioned my useless fang."

"Fang?" Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru's sword. "You mean the Tenseiga?" Inuyasha chuckled and pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. "Well, then this should be a quick battle. I've never used the Kongousouha on you before. It should be a good time to see how well it works on you."

Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Jaken, and A-Un took seats off to the side, too wary of the brothers' tempers to intercede. These two had their minds set on killing each other, and that alone made them scary when facing off against one another. Sesshomaru often appeared before Inuyasha, bitter, and desperate to prove that his power was superior. However, with the mighty Tetsusaiga at Inuyasha's hip, and the "useless" Tenseiga at Sesshomaru's hip (as Sesshomaru deeply resented), Sesshomaru was warded off each time, with considerable damage done to both sides. At one time, the damage had gone so far as to result in the loss of Sesshomaru's left arm, as Inuyasha tested Tetsusaiga's power.

"You think it shall be a simple matter for you, Little Brother?" Sesshomaru drew out his blade and held it before him in the same manner that Inuyasha did, but Sesshomaru seemed to hold his in a more graceful manner. "I think not. I told you that the Tenseiga had been reforged and improved, it is not as you think."

"We'll see about that." Inuyasha charged foreword, swiping at Sesshomaru, who easily dodged and spun around to slash at Inuyasha. The half-demon leapt out of the way and stared in awe, along with the rest of the party (sans Sesshomaru) at the black crescent moon that erupted from the tip of the sword. It was a portal. They could see it. Like some bizarre gateway it lead into some place not of this world, yet it floated just above the ground. "What the hell is that?"

Sesshomaru chuckled and held out his sword. "That is Tenseiga's new power. That is a gateway to the next world. This Sesshomaru will put you into that place of death, Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru leapt at his brother, bringing the Tenseiga down at his head. Inuyasha immediately held up his Tetsusaiga to block, and the two of them locked blades in an edgy stalemate. Sesshomaru smirked down at Inuyasha. "At long last, I will kill you, and the dirty blood of the half-breed will no longer taint my family bloodline."

Inuyasha snarled at him. "You kill me? Yeah right. I'll cut off your other arm."

The two of them struggled for a bit longer before a deep and very unfamiliar voice suddenly began to talk. "What on earth is all this!"

The two brothers ignored the voice completely, keeping their hated focus on each other. After a moment, Kagome spoke. "Um… Inuyasha… I think you might want to turn around."

Inuyasha grunted before shoving Sesshomaru away. "Can't you see that I'm a little busy?" Despite his remark, Inuyasha did turn his head briefly to see the newcomer. He paused and looked to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was staring at the man with blank eyes. Inuyasha didn't think he knew him. There was a familiar quality about him, but nothing that he could place. His hair was long and silver, like that of his own, but held in a high ponytail, his bangs hanging wildly around his face. He wore the armor of the samurai, or probably, more than likely, a Samurai Lord with the kind of decoration that adorned the armor. Inuyasha looked back at Sesshomaru. Yeah, his brother knew the new guy, but Inuyasha couldn't figure out who he was.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled. The newcomer rewarded his rough tone with a yank on his right dog-ear. This only served to make Inuyasha more irritable. "What the…? Don't you touch-!"

"Silence, Inuyasha!" The man said roughly. "Don't speak to me like that!"

Inuyasha backed up a few steps, holding Tetsusaiga up in front of his body. "What is it with the 'silence'? First Sesshomaru, then you? And how the hell do you know my name?"

The new man crossed his arms and huffed. "I told you not to speak to me like that, Inuyasha! And as for your name, I should hope I know your name! I named you!"

Inuyasha lowered his blade some. "You what…?" He looked over at Sesshomaru, who had sheathed his blade.

Sesshomaru took a few steps toward the newcomer. "Chichi-we… what are you doing here?"

Inuyasha froze. "Chichi-we!" His blade dropped to the ground. "You mean… you're my father!"

Sesshomaru growled at him. "Of course he is, you silly half-breed! Do you not know your father's face!"

Inuyasha swiped the air with his sword, returning it to its rusted form, and sheathed it. "Of course I don't! He died the same day I was born!"

"We all know that! Mainly because it was your fault he died! You and that filthy mortal mother of yours." Sesshomaru growled. The newly arrived father punched Sesshomaru in the back of the head suddenly. Sesshomaru turned and rubbed the back of his head. "Chichi-we… what…?"

The father wagged a clawed finger at his son. "Don't speak of Izayoi in that manner, Sesshomaru. Or of Inuyasha for that matter." He crossed his arms and surveyed his two sons. "Judging from what I heard, you two don't get along very well."

"That's an understatement." Kagome sighed. The father turned to look at her, an eyebrow raised. Kagome sat back and shivered at his eyes.

The demon turned fully to face her and knelt down in front of her. "And who might you be? You and these other mortals?"

Shippo bounced up. "Hey! I'm not a mortal!"

He looked to Shippo and gave a gentle smile. "I see that. You're a cute little raccoon."

Shippo sighed, somewhat afraid to cross the demon's opinion. They had heard so much about Inuyasha's father. They had heard of his amazing power and unrivaled grace and stature. He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk meeting that because he was upset over being called a raccoon. "I'm a fox." He said quietly.

The father raised an eyebrow and patted him on the head. "Of course you are." He looked back to Kagome. "Like I said, who exactly are you?"

Kagome paused. "My name is Kagome. I… uhhh… I guess you could call me a priestess."

_Such strange clothing._ He stood and looked back at the brothers who were maintaining a strained silence to keep from provoking their father's anger. "And you travel with one of my sons?"

"Uhh… Yes sir. I travel with Inuyasha." Kagome muttered respectfully.

The father suddenly smiled and walked over to Inuyasha. "She's yours, eh? Just like your old man!" He clapped him on the back.

Inuyasha turned and waved his father's hand away, his face beet red. "No! She's not mine! It's just… uhhh…"

His father moved on, staring at Sesshomaru. "And what about you, Sesshomaru? Any women to your name?"

Inuyasha looked at his father, then at Sesshomaru, then at the small girl sitting next to Jaken before beginning to chuckle lightly. "Women to… his name…?" He began to laugh a bit. "He sure does if you include a little cling on that follows him around!"

Inuyasha's eyes bulged as Sesshomaru punched him in the back of the head. "Shut up, half-breed and learn your station before demons as mighty as Chichi-we and I!"

"Oh yeah!" Inuyasha answered, still laughing quietly. "I fear your mighty paternal power, Sesshomaru!"

"Shut up!" Sesshomaru shouted, his claws extended toward his brother. His father calmly caught his wrist and threw it back a bit.

"Stop this, you two! This is ridiculous! I make swords for you to keep you from fighting and you manage to ruin that! How on earth did I have two sons so determined to disobey their father's last wish!"

Inuyasha hmphed and turned away, while Sesshomaru just set about glaring holes in the back of Inuyasha's head. Miroku stood. "Ummm…Inu-dono… about that last wish…"

The father turned and regarded the Monk. "And who might you be, Houshi?"

Miroku paused. "I am… Miroku. I am a travel companion, also, of Inuyasha. And… this is Sango, and her friend Kirara. We all travel with Inuyasha."

The father stared at them for a moment longer before looking to his younger son, then back at them. "You are his vassals then?"

Miroku waved his hand. "No no! We are his friends!" He straightened and nodded, understanding as the monk continued. "Anyway, as I was saying, Inu-dono…"

"Oh come now, young one. You are a friend of my son. There is no need for such formality. You may call me Inutaishou." He waved his hand and smiled with a gentleness that the others had not expected from Inuyasha's great and terrible father.

"Oh… well then… Inutaishou-sama, you indeed had a last wish. You died… how is it that you are before us now?"

Inutaishou jabbed his thumb at his sons. "It was a mix of things involving them. You see, my soul was to be notified if the Tenseiga and the Tetsusaiga ever crossed blades, which, up until now, has never happened, since Sesshomaru can't use it in battle. I figured things were going at least a little better than this. I thought they could at least tolerate each other, or that they had gotten to a point where they didn't fight because they realized that their father had gone so out of his way to try and keep them from fighting even after he had died. Either way… I was notified that the two blades had crossed, and the gateway that Sesshomaru made into the afterlife with his improved sword made it so I could get out and come see you all. Which, by the way, I must talk to Totosai about." He growled under his breath and the group took a large step back.

"So, what are you here for, Inutaishou-sama?" Sango inquired timidly.

Inutaishou placed his hands on his hips and turned to his sons. "I am here to try and get these two ruffians to act like siblings! It's time you learned to live with each other!"

"What!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshomaru was silent, his jaw resting comfortably on the ground as his father continued.

"I'm tired of sensing the discomfort between you two, especially after I worked hard to keep you from fighting. It's time you learned how to be brothers." Inutaishou said confidently.

"Chichi-we! You can't…!" Sesshomaru trailed off, knowing that if his father decided to start this little school of his, he would never get out of it. He'd have to learn to live with Inuyasha, just as his father had said.

"I can, and I will, Sesshomaru. You and your brother are going to have to grow up! We're starting immediately." Inutaishou insisted.

Inuyasha was still in shock, but he was competent enough to try and make up excuses to try and get out of the situation. "But… we don't have anyplace to do it! All of your old castles are either torn town or are occupied by humans! We don't have any place to do this!"

"Of course we do, son." Inutaishou looked to Sesshomaru, who froze at the attention shift. "Sesshomaru, you still rule the Western lands, am I correct?" Sesshomaru said nothing, and looked away, nodding. Inutaishou smiled. "Then we'll use one of your castles."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, Chichi-we, but I must decline. My castles are… uh… in use and are not available at this… time."

Inutaishou regarded him suspiciously before shrugging and agreeing. "Your prerogative, I suppose. Would you come over here, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't move, he simply stood in place, regarding him with a suspicious look. He knew this man was his father, but he had never met the man in his life. Meaning he wasn't so keen to obey his every order. Sesshomaru growled at Inuyasha. "Obey the call of your father, you half-breed!"

"Mind your own business you pampered fluff ball!"

Inutaishou gave Sesshomaru a stern whack on the head and appeared before his younger son suddenly to yank on his left ear. "Behave yourselves, boys. Now, Inuyasha." He looked up to see that Inuyasha had jumped away to stand by his friends. "Come, now, Inuyasha. Don't be a wuss." Inuyasha made no movement to respond, but simply stared at his father.

Sesshomaru growled again. "Your father is talking to you, Little Brother!"

"How do I know that's him! I've never seen his face before! You could be casting an illusion to confuse me! It's just like you to do something like that!"

Sesshomaru slapped his forehead with his hand. "You idiot… why in the hell would I make an illusion of our father trying to get us to get along?"

Miroku leaned over. "He has a point. He hates you as much as you hate him."

"Hmm… shut up, Miroku." Inuyasha growled as his father approached.

"Now calm yourself, Inuyasha. This won't hurt… much." Inutaishou took hold of Inuyasha's shoulder to hold him still.

"Dammit… what's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha leaned away from him as far as he could, but Inutaishou had a firm grip on him. He suddenly held up two fingers to Inuyasha's right eye and a black pearl began to emerge from his pupil, leaving his right eye a plain pool of orange. Inuyasha grunted as he was released. He blinked a few times, growling in frustration that he was now blind in his right eye. He rubbed it a few times. "Hey… how'd you do that?"

Inutaishou stopped examining the pearl and looked at him. "How'd I do what?"

"Pull the pearl out without sending pain through my skull. That was much gentler than when Sesshomaru did it. That one hurt like hell."

Inutaishou looked to Sesshomaru, then back to Inuyasha. He then heaved a heavy sigh. "So it seems that you two have always had it in for one another, have you? It's not something that's just developed?"

Kagome shook her head. "Afraid not. The first time I met Sesshomaru, he was trying to kill Inuyasha."

Inutaishou sent an accusing glare at his elder son. Sesshomaru suddenly looked somewhat like a puppy who knows he's done something wrong and is trying to look too cute for the parent to beat. He then rolled his eyes and stared at the pearl again as Miroku pointed at the pearl. "Inutaishou-sama… what exactly is that?"

"This is where Myoga-jichan hid my remains and the sword Tetsusaiga for Inuyasha to draw out." Inutaishou explained hurriedly. He placed it into the palm of his hand and with a squeeze of his fist, the portal into the pearl opened and he ushered the travel parties in. When it came to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, he motioned to the portal, but neither of them moved. They both knew what was lying beyond that portal, you didn't have to know Inutaishou well to see what he had planned for them, judging by what he had already told them, and they didn't want to have anything to do with it… or each other. Inutaishou shifted his foot firmly. "Sesshomaru… Inuyasha… in. Now." Sesshomaru's head was drooped, but he still was hesitant to move. Inuyasha just stared at him a look of "what-you-gonna-make-me" in his orange eyes. Inutaishou correctly read the expression and countered with a look of his own. If one were to read Inutaishou's eyes, they would say something to the effect of "why-yes-as-a-matter-of-fact-I-am-gonna-make-you". He bent down and charged his shoulder into Inuyasha's stomach, sweeping his weight off the ground and onto his shoulder, hoisting him up like a limp load. He placed his arm firmly across Inuyasha's back, locking him in place before turning to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened considerably, and he attempted to make a run for it, going so far as to turn and take a few tiny steps in the opposite direction. Inutaishou was, however, the one from which Sesshomaru got his speed, and the dog father was in front of him immediately. Sesshomaru turned once again to get away, a grunt emitting from his throat, but Inutaishou once again bent down and used his shoulder and body as leverage to hoist his elder son over his shoulder and carry the two of his sons through the portal to their rivalry's doom.

* * *

Kitty-chan: OOh! This is gonna be fun! Review please! 


	2. Temptation

Kitty-chan: Yays. I'm having so much fun with this story. I don't own any of the characters of Inuyasha. They are property of VIZ and Takahashi Rumiko-sama. Enjoy!

* * *

"Lesson one!" Inutaishou declared to the two boys and the audience as they began their first day of "training". They had set up a small campsite among the bones that littered the ground of the pearl's dimension. Their father being present with them, there was no giant skeleton to stay in, simply the countless bones of unknown demons scattered about the area. Inutaishou had gotten to know the group with which his sons traveled, and had taken a particular liking to Rin and Shippo. He did not, however, care much for Jaken or Miroku, and for what reason, Inuyasha could not figure out. But at this point in his life, why his father had distaste for one of his travel buddies was not on the priorities list. The thing that consumed his mind now was 'get the hell outta this place'.

Over the short period of time he had been there, he had hypothesized that he'd rather be spending his time with Kouga, Kagura, or even Moryoumaru than be here, stuck in the same area that Sesshomaru was. For not only was he forced to be in the same proximity as Sesshomaru, he was also forbidden from hitting him at all, which was the thing driving him mad at the time, and he expected the same of Sesshomaru. Fate seemed to be playing with them both. Every time he walked past his older brother, there would be an opening perfect for a smack, or a hit, or a punch, but each time, he was reminded of his Father's command not to harm either one. The little voice in the back of his head wouldn't help too much either. As he was walking by, the little voice would say; _I won't hurt him, I'll just clear up his senses a bit!_

So far he and his brother had only gotten into three scuffles since they had come the night before. They had generally been listening to their father's rules, since they owed so much to him anyway. In those few scuffles, his father had easily reminded them of his power by giving them each a good whack on the head. It seemed rather juvenille to hit them, but it sure worked. The two sons certainly didn't like the strikes and avoided them whenever possible. But sometimes, the temptation to strike the other was simply too much for a poor dog demon to take! Having a go at those infuriating dog-ears was just so tempting when the stupid hanyou had his back turned. Poor Sesshomaru. What else could he do but allow the temptation to posess him and attack the little appendages when they're right out in the open? There was simply no other choice.

But now, the group was settled down in the main area of the campsite. The two brothers were at opposite ends of the area, backs facing each other, not wanting to look at each other more than necissary. Inutaishou was standing in the center of the arena, his right index finger in the air as if pointing at the statement he was making. "The first lesson is to be able to stand in the same vicinity and not attack one another. You must learn to feel less hatred. Oh, and we'll work on the name-calling a bit here too." He scratched the back of his head. "Just tone the language down a bit. We'll work on it more later." He straightened, and cleared his throat. "Inuyasha… come here."

Inuyasha turned and stalked over to his father, staring at the ground and refusing to make eye contact with either his father or his brother. As soon as he was at his father's side, he heard Inutaishou call Sesshomaru over. The boys were soon standing right in front of one another, both gazes averted to keep from looking one another in the eye. They knew the doom their father was setting on his plan once he asked them to look at each other. Right in front of one another… completely open for an attack… it was the worst temptation Sesshomaru had ever been in. What was he to do now? He couldn't even resist trying to tear the ears off when they were down the road! How was he to resist shoving his claws into Inuyasha's gut when he was right in front of him?

Inuyasha was having a similar battle with temptation. Ever since his first fight with Sesshomaru, he had wanted to tear that fluffly thing off his shoulder and give him a nice close haircut. He had also been dying to cut off his other arm, simply to show that he could. But with their father around, and forcing them to stand so close together, how could he resist? His father was just moving this proccess along too fast.

"Now, on the count of three," Inutaishou began, a hand on each of his sons' backs. "I want you to look each other in the eye and remain still for a full minute. That shouldn't be too hard, should it?"

Oh. That was a relief. Only a minute. Inuyasha figured he could resist the temptation for a full minute. It wasn't that long. I mean come on… the temptation can't be that bad, can it?

Sesshomaru heaved a silent sigh of relief as well. As long as he didn't look at those damned ears, he should be alright. He could take this. He was Sesshomaru, son of the great dog-general that ruled the western lands. He could resist tearing those freaking little ears off his half-breed brother's head for a full minute. They were just infuriating little appendages just screaming to be slashed apart. Nothing to get worked up over.

Damnit.

"1…"

Inuyasha took a deep breath and was prepared to hold it for the full minute, if it would keep him from giving into temptation. _Don't look at the fluffy thing… Don't look at the fluffy thing…_ he chanted to himself.

"2…"

Sesshomaru steeled himself and forced an uncaring look onto his face and gritted his teeth. He could do this. He could resist ripping those infuriating ears off his head for just one minute. _GAH! Stop it! Don't look at the ears… Don't look at the ears…_

"3!"

The two of them looked up and began their heated staring contest. Kagome swore she saw sparks flying in between their eyes, and she almost thought she saw Inuyasha's face beginning to turn blue.

_Don'tlookatthefluffything! Don'tlookatthefluffything!_

_Don'tlookattheears! Don'tlookattheears!_

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched a few times, his willpower desperately trying to keep them from looking north, toward the small white protrusions aka the object of his utter loathing. Slowly, temptation began to win the tug of war it was having with his willpower and his eye reached Inuyasha's wild bangs. Surely the minute was over by now!

"Great job boys!" Inutaishou smiled proudly. Sesshomaru's spirits soared. "Fifteen seconds down, fourty-five more to go." And then they did a nose-dive. With the way his eyes were traveling now, they'd reach Inuyasha's ears by then! And he'd be forced (against his will) to rip them off!

Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru's eyes twitch. He began to relish in his brother's pained expression. He could tell he was losing it. But he would never admit to himself the kind of pressure he himself was under. Instead of his eyes wandering north as his brother's were, his eyes began trekking south, toward the large fluffy boa on Sesshomaru's shoulder. He knew that it was somehow attached to Sesshomaru, so imagine the pain if he bit into it. Oh, he'd revel in that moment, sinking his teeth into the stupid thing. But he must stay focused. He needed to remain calm for fourty-five more seconds. Only fourty-five more, and he'd be alright. He just had to not think of the anguished cry of pain he'd hear from Sesshomaru if he sank his teeth into it. Just don't think of how funny and fun it would be to tear it right off his shoulder. What is a poor half-demon to do?

"Half-way there, boys!"

Sesshomaru felt as if he were being stifled, and the first one to gasp for breath would lose. He noticed Inuyasha's intensifying glare and noticed that he was having similar issues to himself. He couldn't figure out what was the object of his brother's hatred, but he didn't care. The one thing consuming his mind right now were the stupid little white appendages atop Inuyasha's head. _I must stay focused._

_EARS!_

_I must not let my father down. He'll whack us again if we fail this!_

_EARS!_

_I will not touch those ears. I will continue to stare at him until this minute is up._

_EARS!_

Sesshomaru grunted as his eyes finally settled on the object of his insanity. He was proud to find that his body did not make a move for them. Rather, his demon nature taking over, he remained calm and continued to stare at them, hoping that imagining himself tearing them up would satisfy his urges. It worked. He was able to bring himself fully under control by appeasing the evil temptation. But at the same time that Sesshomaru let out a breath, causing his boa to shift on his shoulder, something happened to shatter his demon control…

Those infuriating little ears twitched.

Oh, Damnit all.

Inutaishou was about to call off the fifteen seconds marker when, all at once, Inuyasha grabbed Sesshomaru's boa and began yanking on it, and Sesshomaru seized both of Inuyasha's ears and began pulling on them, using his claws to scratch them. They both let out canine growls and snarls as the insults began pouring from their mouths. The fight just didn't seem right without the foul language.

"You damned hanyou! Why'd you have to go and move these stupid little things! You've ruined my concentration! This is all your fault!"

"My fault! If you hadn't moved your stupid fluffy thing, we wouldn't be in this predicament! It's your fault!"

Inutaishou, along with the audience rubbed their fingers into their temples as the two boys rolled into a classic rendition of shifting the blame back and forth between each other. After a few moments, the weapons were drawn and Inutaishou decided that it was time to stop the fight. "Alright you two, stop bickering and sit down!"

"Sit, Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted. The rosary around Inuyasha's neck immediately pulled him, face-first, into the dirt below. Inutaishou stared at Inuyasha for a moment before looking to Kagome.

"Wow… amazing! How did you do that, Miko-san?" he exclaimed, looking to Sesshomaru, who got his meaning and sheathed his sword.

"It's the necklace around his neck." Kagome shrugged. "It's not me."

Inutaishou looked to Sesshomaru. "You behave yourself, Sesshomaru, or we'll get you one of those necklaces." Sesshomaru sat down and bowed his head.

Inuyasha managed to sit up and sheathe his weapon as Inutaishou began walking back and forth in front of them. "You boys are an embarrassment! I asked you to stay still for what, a full minute, and you can't even do that!"

There was silence for a moment before two clawed fingers were pointed between the two boys. "He started it." They both growled. They began growling at one another as if it was infuriating that they had even shared the same breath. Inutaishou was immediately behind them and gave them each a good pounding in the back of the head.

"Go to your rooms, and meet me back here in an hour! Go calm yourselves. We will try again in an hour, and you'd better do it this time!" The boys huffed and retreated to their rooms, their travel parties following quickly behind.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Alright. On the count of three, look up at one another." Inutaishou growled as his sons faced one another again.

"You can do this, Inuyasha! I know you can!" Kagome cried from the sidelines.

Inuyasha growled. _Just because I calmed down doesn't mean that I've lost the urge to kill that stupid thing! It just gives me another chance to get at it!_

"1…"

Sesshomaru steeled himself once again. _I can make it this time. I know I can. If I can do it this time, I won't have to look at that stupid mutt's face again until tomorrow._ Yes… that stupid mutt with the most awful little ears on earth. The ears, which, to Sesshomaru, embodied the true incarnation of insanity. How could a simple demon ever hope to overcome the-!

Damnit, stop that!

"2…"

"You can do this, Lord Sesshomaru! You are better than that filthy half-breed!" Jaken was screaming. He earned a very dirty look from both Inuyasha's father and Sesshomaru.

_That little toad's begging for his death, he is._ Inutaishou seethed angrily.

"3!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at one another, neither one moving, both of them using up incredible amounts of willpower to keep from attacking the object which lay so tortuously within their grasp. Inuyasha stared at the boa for a long moment before turning back to Sesshomaru. _Just… think of something else._ He looked up to his hair. Suddenly, in the most juvenille of urges, he was compelled greatly, by a strong wave of temptation, to grab a handfull of it and rip it right out of Sesshomaru's head. He was such a pretty boy. Inuyasha thought that he should not find himself surprised if he found out that Sesshomaru daily washed and spit shined his hair to get that very look. He thought of his own hair, and immediately began defending it against his own subconscious. At least his hair, while still being long, was masculine, unlike Sesshomaru's, which was long and elegant, making any girl he should pass by long for hair like his. It was rather gross, and Inuyasha couldn't stand the sight of it. He kept his hands at his sides, however, and balled his fists until they shook.

Sesshomaru decided that he should find something else about his brother to hate. Finding something to tolerate was out of the question. He was in a hateful mood right now, and he wanted to find something about Inuyasha that he hated. His eyes took short recesses from Inuyasha's stare, searching him, trying to find something to loathe, besides his stench. He couldn't stand his smell at all. He almost grinned in his accomplishment. He had succefully found something to hate his brother for. His scent. He couldn't stand his proud and mighty father's blood to be mixed in with the repulsive scent of the human race. He hated humans, all of them. They were weak. Weak enough to give anything to spare their pathetic lives only so they could go and sacrifice another to continue to live. He found this neverending chain disgusting, and Inuyasha absolutely reeked of human. Not only were they in his blood, but they were all around him. In a juvemille urge, much like the once that had overtaken Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was compelled to hold his nose to declare his distaste for the half-breed, but he controlled himself.

He wasn't sure how long he could control himself like this. This new object of his hatred was suddenly wearing on his last nerve. It had always bothered him before, but he had reawakened it and it was almost as if the hate was shining brighter than ever, in order to try and convince him that it was worth keeping around. Gladly. Now that he had found the new object of evil, he just needed to come up with an idea of how to hurt Inuyasha for it. What could he do that would show to the repulsive sibling how much he hated his smell.

_Kill him!_

Oh, now there was a novel concept. It's not as if he had tried this theory a million times already. Something just under killing that would not warrant a one-way ticket to hell from his father, and still express his message.

_Maim him!_

Well, duh! After all, that's what he had wanted to do from the start, right? He just hadn't realized it yet. He knew what he wanted to do, and now that the desire was identified, it burned him intensely, every muscle in his body screaming at him to grab his brother's neck and twist his head right off.

_That would be killing, Sesshomaru no state-the-obvious._

Oh yeah…

"Great boys! Only fifteen seconds left!" Inutaishou praised them.

Sesshomaru found that in his musings of maiming, he had not heard his father count the seconds down. He was beginning to feel very proud in his self-control.

Inuyasha hadn't heard any of the count-downs. He was too focused on the perfect hair to listen. The temptation to grab two fistfulls and yank them in two different directions was burning his hands. He began to actually imagine the locks within his hands already, just begging to be ripped out by the roots, so much that he thought he felt the hair in his hand. He clenched his fists and bared his teeth at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was glaring back at him, but a small smile graced his thin lips. This infuriated Inuyasha even more, and the desire for his hair made a great leap. He then suddenly remembered that their father had not forbidden them from talking, only from moving. He spoke in a low tone.

"What are you smirking about, boa-boy?"

Sesshomaru's rage flared at the sound of Inuyasha's condecending tone. "What did you just say, you worthless little half-breed?"

"You seem happy about something. What is there to be happy about?"

Sesshomaru shook his head the slightest bit. "I'm not happy, I'm imagining you in a kettle as the cook shouts that it's dinnertime. I couldn't be happy here. Not this close to you, that is."

"Likewise, pal. Your scent is rather strong. How long has it been since you took a bath?"

"Shorter time than you. Or perhaps it's your human buddies that make your scent so incredibly revolting."

Kagome rolled her eyes at their petty echanged of insults. Of course, what she didn't know was that the two of them were pushed so far toward the line between anger and insanity at the close proximity to the object of their rage, that they had not the capacity to imagine more threatening insults.

"Only five more seconds!" Inutaishou declared proudly.

_Five more seconds and I'm giving this crappy know-it-all a real close haircut!_

"5…"

_I'll twist his arm behind his back until I hear his shoulder crack, and then I'll tie it there!_

"4…"

_I'll go for his bangs first. Maybe I'll poke him in the eye too. His eyes really piss me off._

"3…"

_I'll hit him in the head so many times he'll think there are ten of me!_

"2…"

_After I've torn out his bangs, I'll grab the hair at the base of his neck. Those hairs really hurt when their pulled._

"1…"

_Then… I'll use Tenseiga's new power and send those little ears of his to hell!_

"0! Yeah! You boys did… it." Inutaishou clapped a hand to his head. The two of them, the minute he had said zero, had set about their self appointed tasks. Inuyasha had two fistfulls of Sesshomaru's hair and was yanking on it as Sesshomaru began to hit him in the sides and twist his wrists.

"Lousy pretty boy! I'll tear your stupid hair out!"

"At least I don't stink like you! You make me wanna puke, you half-demon!"

"Likewise, my lady!"

"Why you… damned little insect!"

Inutaishou suddenly appeared between them and shoved them away from one another with a strong hand placed on each forehead. He held them an arms length away as they continued to glare at each other and growl. "That's enough you two! I'll give you credit for completing the minute, but this whole thing has got to stop!"

"Inuyasha started it!"

"You started it you bag of hot air!" Inuyasha lunged foreward, putting strain on Inutaishou's elbow. The boy had certainly grown up. Quite the powerful legs he had. After a few more insults were exchanged, Inuyasha began to fling his arms around, trying to futiely scratch or, in any other way, injure the older brother. Inutaishou rolled his eyes as Sesshomaru also lunged at Inuyasha. Suddenly, Inutaishou bent his elbows, allowing the boys to rush at each other, only to be caught by the necks by the father once again. He locked them in firm headlocks and forced them to look at each other. "You swing, I squeeze."

The two resigned themselves to their predicament for now, crossing arms, and doing their best to look away from each other. Inutaishou sighed and began. "Let's try this whole name-calling thing. Inuyasha… what do you call your older brother?"

"Baka yarou!" he answered enthusiastically.

Inutaishou squeezed his bicep tighter around Inuyasha's neck for a moment then relaxed it again. "Let me rephrase that. What should you call him?"

"Sesshomaru no baka! Sesshomaru no yarou! Pretty boy! Gay! The list is endless!"

"I'm not gay you pathetic sack of-!"

Inutaishou squeezed his grip on both of them to shut them up, then looked to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha… what is Sesshomaru to you?"

_He's setting himself up for that one._ Kagome rolled her eyes.

"A pain in the ass!"

Squeeze!

"Answer me in truth, Inuyasha! How is Sesshomaru related to you?"

"He's related to me only in the fact that he's like the plague! He keeps coming back no matter how many times I try to kill him!"

Inutaishou sighed. "This is hopeless."

Kagome stepped foreward. "I think they're just a bit worn out from standing each other for that minute. It's late. Why don't we rest for now? They're a bit worked up to cooperate."

Inutaishou nodded and first began to release Inuyasha, who had his feet planted in a way such that once he was released, he would launch himself straight into Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru looked ready and eager to receive his attack, cracking his knuckles and charging them with poison. Inutaishou's grip came off of Inuyasha's neck and the half-demon chraged ahead. He had only gotten a few inches when a familiar cry rang out.

"SIT!"

Inuyasha stared at the ground and groaned, aince he really couldn't stare at anything else. He heard his father turn on the ball of his foot to look at Kagome and the others. "Will you make sure Inuyasha gets to his quarters and stays there? I'll take care of Sesshomaru."

"Hai." Kagome bowed to him as he once again hoisted Sesshomaru onto his shoulder and walked out.

After a moment, Miroku leaned over to Kagome and began to whisper, "Kagome-sama… is it just me or does this exercise seem to be making the boys even more violent?"

Kagome nodded. "It's not just you, Miroku-sama."

* * *

Kitty-chan: Woo! Having fun here! Review! Oh! And for those of you wondering, yarou means bastard. o.o 


	3. Tea Time

Kitty-chan: I updated! OMG! No freakin way! Actually... this chapter has been in the making for a while now. But the odd thing with this particular story is that if my muse is not in the right place, I can't write worth crap. It's really sad, actually. sweatdrop. This chapter came to be fairly difficult, even though I knew what it was going to entail from the beginning. Don't ask me why it took so long for my muse to get on the right wavelength. Oh! I got some emails from Sesshy fans saying that Inuyasha seemed to be getting too many shots in at Sesshomaru in the last chapter. Well, fear not, Sesshy fans! Sesshy gets his share of shots in in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. They are the property of Takahashi Rumiko-sama and VIZ.

Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

The day started with a not-so-good-natured "HMPH!" as the two boys managed to enter the room set up by their father at the exact same moment. Inuyasha turned to face his back to Sesshomaru as Kagome, Sango, and Miroku shook their heads in exasperation. Sesshomaru also turned his back on his brother, though his companions seemed to praise the very upturned slant of his nose. Inutaishou entered a few seconds later, a bright smile on his face. Kagome had to sigh at his about-to-be-crushed optimistic view of the day's training. 

"Good-morning to you all!" he said cheerily, approaching and clapping a hand on each of his son's shoulders. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't respond. In fact, they seemed to become even more sullen at their father's bright mood. "Are you boys ready for day two of your training?" Once again, the boys made no movement. The father's mood seemed to sink a bit, not out of discouragement, but rather, out of frustration. "I said," he growled, his toothy grin turning very forced as he shoved his sons' shoulders to make them face him. "Are you ready to begin your second day of training?" The look on his face told them that they'd better say yes, or they didn't want to imagine what he'd do otherwise. The two nodded meekly, causing Kagome to launch into a fit of silent giggles. She had never seen Inuyasha cower like he did now.

Inutaishou released his sons and put his hands behind his back and assuming a very professional stance. "Now. You two are to sit down and have a meal together like normal brothers do. Once again, the rules-" He stopped, his ears picking up the sound of muttering. He looked down to see the boys hunched over at each other, muttering dark curses under their breath.

"Lousy son of a human." Sesshomaru growled.

"Stupid long-haired freak." Inuyasha muttered back.

"Long-haired freak? What does that make you?" Sesshomaru inquired harshly, grabbing a fistful of Inuyasha's silver locks.

"Let go of me!" Inuyasha growled, and jerked his head a bit, attempting to dislodge Sesshomaru's grip on his hair. No such luck. Sesshomaru smirked smugly at his firm grip. Inuyasha's rage woke and he took a large lock of hair that had fallen onto Sesshomaru's shoulder into his clawed hand. Sesshomaru grunted and his smirk disappeared. He gave Inuyasha's hair a firm tug, drawing a strangled yelp from his throat. He was desperately trying to be quiet to avoid alerting his father's attention to their miniature scuffle. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's efforts. She also noticed how miserably he was failing. Inutaishou was impatiently tapping his foot as the boys continued to yank and pull at each other's hair.

After several minutes of the hair tangle and Kagome fretting over whether or not Inutaishou was going to explode, the two boys halted their movement, caught in a stalemate. Inuyasha had locked a firm grip on hair drawing from either side of Sesshomaru's face, while Sesshomaru had taken both the locks of hair that framed Inuyasha's face into his one hand, and was gripping them rather tightly. Inutaishou was now glaring holes into the backs of his sons' heads. The two of them didn't seem to notice. In fact, they seemed to have forgotten their father's presence altogether, for they had long since abandoned their attempt to keep quiet and now made all the noise and insulting yells they thought appropriate. Now, however, they kept quiet, their frustration outweighing their desire to put it into words. They simply sat in a glaring contest allowing low canine growls to fill the air around them and trying their hardest to make the other falter under their own intimidating gaze.

Kagome looked from Inutaishou's impatient face to the glaring contest and back again. Inutaishou unfolded his arms and slowly lowered his hands to equal the head height of his sons. She briefly entertained the idea of warning Inuyasha of the impending danger of his father's mighty fist, but dismissed the idea as she realized something; he really did deserve it. In an instant of lightning quick motion, and whining protests to match, Inutaishou had established a powerful grip on almost the entire head of hair each boy had to offer. Watching the two arguing siblings go from formidable staring match to whimpering puppies, Kagome had to admit, was rather humorous.

"You boys are supposed to be listening to me!" Inutaishou growled at them. The two stared up at him, their eyes wide and pleading. After a moment, he relinquished his grip and they turned away from each other once again. Inutaishou sighed and motioned to the room around them, where four small tables had been set up. "Now, everyone take a seat, and we can begin breakfast!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru began wandering off in opposite directions, deciding on what table to sit at, but Inutaishou stopped them. "Hold it, you two." He grabbed their shoulders and turned them to face him. "This exercise is for you. Do you think you're meant to sit at separate tables?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared daggers at each other, as if blaming the other for their current predicament. Inutaishou shoved them toward the table in the center, and they begrudgingly sat down. Inutaishou smiled once they were seated, and allowed the other parties to sit where they liked. Inutaishou shared a table with Kagome and Shippo, Miroku and Sango sat together at another, and Jaken and Rin occupied the last. After they were all seated, Inutaishou stood and cleared his throat to address the room.

"Alright, this morning, we are having shrimp, rice, and miso soup, prepared by yours truly." He smiled not-so-modestly, and Kagome had to chuckle. As Inutaishou began to explain the purpose of the exercise, the two for whom they were doing it seemed to have no interest whatsoever in their father's words. They were too focused on each other, their hands grinding into fists on the table.

Inuyasha examined Sesshomaru's face and growled lowly. He couldn't believe the nerve he had to grab his hair. Of all the uncivilized actions! He finally tore his eyes from Sesshomaru's face, and averted his deadly glare to the shrimp on the plate before him. If he had to stare at his brother any longer, he couldn't be responsible for his resulting actions. His clawed finger traced over the shrimp's body for a moment, before yet another juvenile urge seized him. Slowly, making sure he didn't catch his brother's attention, he moved his finger to rest behind the shrimp, tensing the small muscle in his finger. In a flash, he let loose the muscle, forcefully straightening his finger and sending the shrimp into the air, directly at Sesshomaru's face. Inuyasha smiled at the gratifying "splat" it made as the bit of seafood splattered itself across Sesshomaru's forehead. Sesshomaru's face drew blank. Inutaishou didn't seem to notice, but the attention of the rest of the room's occupants turned to look at the mounting tension at the center table.

Sesshomaru stared blankly at Inuyasha for a long time as if his mind couldn't comprehend what he had just done. Inuyasha was doing all he could to keep his fits of laughter in as he stared at the ruined shrimp across his brother's brow. He didn't seem to sense the rage that was currently filling Sesshomaru's eyes and motivating him to act. Sesshomaru slowly drew his finger across his forehead, wiping the shrimp off of his face, then cleaning his soiled finger on the cloth before him. He took a deep cleansing breath, his mind remaining raged, but calm, as he calculated the perfect way to seek his revenge for the humiliation. He finally locked Inuyasha's focus on his eyes as he sent the most sinister glare he could manage at him. Inuyasha smirked back at Sesshomaru, his own eyes remaining playful and communicating a message that asked Sesshomaru what he could do about it without alerting their father.

"To hell with father…" Sesshomaru growled quietly, cupping his hand under his bowl of rice. "You're going to pay for that." In a flash, he had hurled the bowl directly into Inuyasha's face, shattering the bowl and showering Inuyasha with small white grains. Inuyasha shook his head, rice sprinkling from his hair as he did, and in an instant had thrown his bowl of miso soup across Sesshomaru's front. Sesshomaru stood, knocking the small table foreward, and spilling all its contents onto Inuyasha's lap. Though the move had been unintentional, Sesshomaru smiled at his masterful manipulation of the growing food fight. Inuyasha stood and glared at Sesshomaru, attempting to shake himself off.

By this time, Inutaishou was fully aware of his sons' actions and had folded his arms across his chest, that same look of impatience drawing tight across his features. Inuyasha looked ready to tackle Sesshomaru, but stopped as something lightweight hit his head and shattered, raining down onto the ground in a million pieces. The half-breed slowly turned to look at Jaken, who had two more rice balls in his hands, ready to deploy them if his master needed. A murderous look in his eyes, Inuyasha began inching toward Sesshomaru's ward, his clawed hands flexing. Jaken looked ready to soil himself, but clung bravely to his ammo, ready to defend his beloved master if need be. Inuyasha suddenly yelped as something large hit him from behind and sent him to the ground. Sesshomaru landed on top of him, and wrapped his arm around his neck, pulling his head up to face Jaken, who had moved closer, the look on his face having gone from terrified to arrogant. He tossed the rice ball in his left hand up and down a few times before slamming it into Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha coughed and sputtered a few times, attempting to both attack Jaken and throw Sesshomaru away at the same time. A few seconds later, Jaken hurled the second rice ball into his face, and reached for another, the look of excitement on his face growing. Inuyasha growled and muttered dark curses at the toad demon, but he was powerless to defend at this point. He growled at Jaken as he wound up to throw the fourth rice ball, but was suddenly gone in a flurry of motion.

Inuyasha looked up to see that Inutaishou had roughly kicked Jaken off to the side and was now lifting Sesshomaru off of Inuyasha's back by the collar of his kimono. Inuyasha smirked and started to get up when he too was lifted off the ground by his fire-rat kimono. He looked innocently at his father as the mighty dog-general shook them both a few times, barking commands at him. "What is wrong with you two? Can't you even act like civilized demons for five minutes?"

Sesshomaru pointed at Inuyasha. "He flicked shrimp at me! It's his fault this whole mess started!"

Inuyasha turned his body as best he could to look at Sesshomaru. "You mangy mutt! It's your fault it started!"

Sesshomaru refused to acknowledge him. "I was simply defending myself! You can't expect me to do nothing when he throws food at me!"

Inutaishou rolled his eyes and brought his hands together, knocking the boys' heads against one another. "Shut up, you two. Now sit down and behave yourselves!" He roughly threw them into their seats, which currently were littered with spilled soup and bits of food, and began to stalk back to his table. On the way, he pointed at Jaken, who was just now returning to his seat. "And you, you little toad… if you encourage one more fight between these two boys, so help me, I'll shove a nice piece of venison down your pants, stick you on a spit and put you before a rather hungry Ah-Un!"

Properly scolded and marveling at Inutaishou's masterful command of colorful threats, Jaken sat down and cowered behind the edge of the table. Rin scooted closer to him. "He frightens me, Jaken-sama." Jaken said nothing, but stayed completely still as if Inutaishou were hunting for him.

Inutaishou stood at his table for a moment, clenching and unclenching his fists, before turning and waving his hand at his sons. "Get out of here. Go wash up and meet me back in here in two hours! That's all the breakfast you'll have."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru took off immediately, ecstatic to be relieved of the others' presence. Inutaishou rubbed his eyes and vacated the room as well, leaving the rest of the group to continue eating in silence.

After the spilled food had been cleaned up, the boys returned to the room, and this time seated themselves in the correct spot, not wanting to aggravate their father's anger any more then they had. Inutaishou entered a few minutes later, as well as the travel parties of the two sons. This time, the tables were not stocked with food, but with supplies to make green tea.

Inutaishou stood. "Now, let's try to have some tea without any interruptions." He gave a poignant glare at his sons, who then reflected it to one another as if reinforcing their father's point to their opposite. The tea was poured and before anyone drank, Inutaishou stood to give another speech to his sons.

Inuyasha didn't hear the first thing his father said. He was too focused on Sesshomaru and his growing desire to humiliate him as he had been. _That bastard threw rice on me! And then dumped everything on the table on my lap! Damn bastard..._ he grumbled in his mind, seemingly ignorant to the fact that he had initiated the food scuffle. He looked at Sesshomaru, who seemed to be boredly listening to his father ramble about the proper way to prepare tea. He yawned, and leaned his chin on his one hand, closing his eyes and dozing slightly.

Sesshomaru's ears suddenly perked up. Had he heard right? He opened his eyes and looked to Inuyasha, who happened to be glaring back at him. Sesshomaru snorted at him, then smiled wickedly. _He said we are to prepare each other's tea..._ He held in a laugh as he picked up a cup, and began to pour a cup for his sibling. As soon as it was full, and being sure that Inuyasha was fixated on another cup, Sesshomaru slowly dipped his clawed finger into the greenish liquid and began to swirl it around, releasing poison from his claw. He smirked, keeping his eye on his father as he finish and passed the cup across the table to his brother.

Little did Sesshomaru know that his sabotage was not in the least original. Inuyasha had noticed Sesshomaru's gaze at his cup, and so decided to act while he was distracted. Grabbing a rather large pinchful of the fish seasonings that sat in the center of the table (left over from breakfast), he dumped them into the cup and gently swirled the tea with his finger before handing it over to his brother. Inutaishou smiled broadly. Nothing had happened yet! They had gotten through the making of the tea, and even his speech without a disturbance from the two sons. He held up his cup, turned it a few times, then held it to his lips, saying, before he drank, "You may drink your tea."

Sesshomaru picked his cup up, turned it, as was customary, and lifted the cup to his lips, his yellow eyes fixated on Inuyasha as he did the same. Sesshomaru couldn't help the smile that crept onto his lips as he anxiously awaited Inuyasha's reaction. He noticed that Inuyasha stared back at him, the same expression of anticipation in his eyes. He paid no heed to his brother, however, and let the liquid flow from the cup and over his tongue toward his throat and Inuyasha did the same.

The tea didn't get past the tongue.

There was a long string of curses that erupted from the center table, as Sesshomaru yelled with disgust, sending his tea spraying from his mouth and all over that which was in front of him. Including Inuyasha. Inuyasha was in his own panic as he drank the tea with the horrible taste of Sesshomaru's poison in it. This, too, came flying from his mouth as he dropped his cup, shattering it across the floor, and put a hand to his throat as if he were being choked. Things didn't improve when Sesshomaru spit his tea out across his front, and some into Inuyasha's open mouth. Inuyasha wailed again, spitting and hacking, mixing in a healthy dose of curses along with it. Sesshomaru, once finished emptying his mouth of the tea, looked to Inuyasha and stood, slamming his hands onto, and breaking, the small table they sat at.

"You damned hanyou! What did you do to my tea!"

Inuyasha coughed a few times, managed to compose himself, then got up on his knees to match Sesshomaru's height. "What the hell are you looking at me for? You friggin spiked my tea! What the hell was in there?" His eyes trailed down Sesshomaru's arm to his hand, where his index claw had a tiny drop of poison hanging from it. Had he not seen it, the stench would've told him. "You poisoned my tea! You're trying to kill me!"

Sesshomaru raised a hand and stood, towering above Inuyasha. "What the hell are you yelling at me for? What did you put in mine?" He looked to Inuyasha's hand and concentrated his scent. He smelled... fish seasoning...? His eyes widened and he stuck out his tongue. "You put _fish seasoning_ in my tea! You worthless half-dog!"

Inuyasha stood and shook his fist at Sesshomaru, tempted to stick up his middle finger. "At least I wasn't trying to kill you! You put _poison_ in mine!"

'I would've done the world a favor, mutt!" Sesshomaru smirked as he spoke.

Once again, the two seemed to be so busy insulting each other, they didn't notice the father's rage building, and looming over them as he stood from his place and headed over to punish them. Kagome shivered. This was not going to be good...

As they continued to scream obscenities at each other, Inutaishou marched over toward them, grabbing the teakettle off the table where Jaken and Rin sat, and then the one from Miroku and Sango's table. For a moment, they wondered at his actions, but as he neared his sons, they feared they understood his reasoning. He halted next to his sons, hoping that perhaps they would notice him and calm down before he resorted to force. He glanced at Sesshomaru... then at Inuyasha. There was no reaction at all. They seemed too intent on their yelling competition to notice their father. Inutaishou waited a few seconds longer before extending his arms, kettles in hand, holding them suspended above each of his sons' heads. As if expecting them to notice, he paused for a second longer before tipping them both and pouring the contents onto the boys. With a scream, they halted their contest with each other.

Sesshomaru jerked backward as the scalding water was poured over his head, whimpering quietly. He jumped back a few feet, and proceeded to shake his head and grip at his hair, moaning at the boiling water coming off him in waves of steam. Inuyasha jerked back as well, but this landed him square on his butt. He then quickly scurried out of the path of the rest of the water as Inutaishou completely emptied the two kettles onto the floor. Kagome raised an eyebrow. _Odd... normally a parent wouldn't think to do these things to a child for fear of severely harming them. But this is nothing life-threatening to a demon, I suppose._ She had to laugh at the two boys attempt to cool their burning heads, whining and growling in frustration.

Inutaishou completed his task of emptying the kettles and tossed them to the sides, coincidentally hitting the two boys on the head. They each yipped quietly and began to rub their burning scalps, sending death glares at each other, and being sure that they did not look at their father. After a moment, they stood up, and looked like they were about to resume a now-soggy verbal fight when Inutaishou placed his hands forcefully onto each of their heads and gave them a healthy shove to silence any words that might've come out. The two of them looked pathetically up at him from beneath his hands. "You two are embarrassing! Why must you constantly try to sabotage this!"

Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru, turning his icy glare on him once again. "What else can I do! He put poison in my tea!"

Sesshomaru growled back at him. "Shut up! You put fish seasoning in mine!" Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at him, and Sesshomaru bared his teeth and growled.

Inutaishou gave something akin to a roar to quiet them down. He then gave their heads another shove before releasing them. "Every time we do one of these things, you seem to get mad at each other, sabotage it, then try and pin the blame on each other! What is wrong with you two!"

Kagome sighed. She honestly didn't believe that this plan was ever to work. More had occurred between the boys than the father would ever really know. That would lead him to believe that they got along better than they did, and he would believe that he could get them to behave. Kagome saw where this plan was going... absolutely nowhere.

The two glared at each other for a moment before deciding that they had had enough for one day, and with a loud snort from each, they turned and began heading out. Inutaishou barked a bit and established an iron grip on Inuyasha's right arm as he turned. But as Sesshomaru turned, Inutaishou made a grab for his left arm. Kagome, Miroku, and Sango almost winced when the father grabbed nothing but an empty sleeve. Inuyasha gave a yelp as his father's eyes widened, and shock caused him to give his wrist a firm squeeze. Inutaishou stared straight ahead, almost as if he was trying to accept what he had just felt. After a moment, he released Inuyasha, who set upon nursing his injured wrist, and grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve with his other hand, lifting it up so he could look in to see why he had failed to grab Sesshomaru's wrist. Sesshomaru's smirk was one of the most wicked things Inuyasha had ever seen. And it was directed at him. Inutaishou now knew that Sesshomaru only had one arm... and he was going to be sure that Inutaishou knew full well that Inuyasha was responsible.

Inuyasha didn't quite seem to understand what was going on. All he knew was he had been punished for something, but Sesshomaru had not. That was when he noticed Inutaishou desperately searching Sesshomaru's left sleeve for the arm that was not there. He froze, the look on his face declaring he knew his father was going to kill him. After a moment, he began to silently get to his feet, but as he turned, his father's voice stopped him, "Don't you go anywhere, Inuyasha." Inuyasha froze in place and shivered a bit, eyes wide, and teeth gritted.

Sesshomaru seemed to be thoroughly enjoying this. Inuyasha was panicking immensely right now. He could smell it coming off him in waves. Once Inutaishou had confirmed his suspicions that Sesshomaru indeed only had a stub for a left arm, he allowed the sleeve to drop again, but retained his hold on it. He stared at Sesshomaru, his eyes holding a mixture of confusion and panic. "Where the hell is your arm!" He demanded, flapping the sleeve up and down. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"It was cut off in a battle." Sesshomaru answered in his usual calm voice.

Inutaishou eyed him for a moment before pity seemed to swell in his eyes and he dropped Sesshomaru's sleeve. He stared at the limp fabric for a moment before the pity in his eyes vanished to be replaced with vengeance. _Perfect..._ Sesshomaru mused.

"Who did this?" Inutaishou growled with rage. Inuyasha seemed to shiver and a twitch suddenly developed itself in his left eye. Kagome shivered too. What would Inutaishou do when he found out the truth? And there was no doubt he'd find out the truth soon. Sesshomaru was sure to tell him, if only to sic his dad on his brother. "I will hunt the perpetrator down, and so help me, if he still walks the earth I will send him to hell faster than you can blink an eye. Who cut off my son's arm?"

Sesshomaru swore he heard a chorus singing praises to Buddha as he heard his father's threats. He glanced to Inuyasha for a moment and saw him shiver. What he couldn't see was the expression of terror on his face, the twitch in his eye growing until the eye seemed to spasmodically blink every half-second. Kagome covered her mouth as one does when seeing something gruesome. For all she knew, she was about to.

Inutaishou waited for a response from Sesshomaru, and when he got none after a moment, he repeated himself. "Who cut off the arm of my son!"

Sesshomaru looked up at him, the arrogance in his eye unrivaled with that of any other demon Kagome had seen. "You're younger son." Sesshomaru stated calmly, though Inuyasha knew that he was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Inutaishou seemed to cough on his own saliva for a moment before he slowly turned to look back at Inuyasha's shivering form. The same twitch that had become so heavy in Inuyasha's eye was now causing Inutaishou to blink spasmodically. Perhaps it was hereditary...

Inutaishou stood there for a long moment, probably debating on what to do. Inuyasha slowly stood up, attention of his ears set on his father, but attention of his eyes set on finding an escape route. After a tense moment, they heard Inutaishou suck in a deep breath as the twitch in his eye faded and the look in them was replaced with that of rage.

"INUYASHA!" he bellowed. Inuyasha yelped and took off in the opposite direction. Inutaishou immediately took chase, while Sesshomaru stayed behind, snickering quietly, congratulating himself on the genius of setting his father against his brother. Kagome looked after Inutaishou as he began to chase Inuyasha, disappearing among the bones. She figured Inutaishou would bring Inuyasha back to where they were if only to interrogate him. That certainly wouldn't help much, considering that Sesshomaru was no doubt going to twist the story enough times to set Inutaishou on a killing spree, only one prey in mind, poor Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. Once again, this plan was going in one direction... absolutely nowhere.

* * *

Kitty-chan: To be continued! I actually thought about putting the chase scene and the interrogation in this chapter, but it would've been freakin huge, and I thought that section deserved its own chapter. 

Inuyasha: You lier. Tell the truth. You just stopped there because you really wanted to post something, and were too lazy to finish this section.

Kitty-chan: Shut up! You should try coming up with this stuff! T-T

Inuyasha: I hate Sesshomaru. Why the hell would I try to come up with ways to make us get along, you loser!

Kitty-chan: Eat lemons and die! Anyway, shouldn't you be running from your father right now? He's on the warpath.

Inuyasha: freak out KUSO! takes off

Kitty-chan: victory dance Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Woo! I love hearing your feedback! Flames accepted! Keep reviewing minna-san! poof!


	4. Bumps and Bruises

Kitty-chan: Finally! Another chapter! Sorry the last one took so long. I kicked myself into gear for this chapter. Wanted to get it done already. XD only a few more chapters to go, actually... sad, isn't it? Well, I hope you are enjoying the ride so far. Well... right off the bat, I'll say I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in this story. They are purely the property of Takahashi Rumiko-sama and VIZ. Oh! I noticed I haven't done personal feedback in a while, so here's teh feedback! Woot.

sesshy lady: Thanks, but don't make this an addiction, alright? Not healthy, man.

Masshiro-Inu: Glad you are enjoying it. Sorry the updates are so spaced out. XD I'm lazy. As for Sesshy? I'm not a Sesshomaru fan. Maybe I'm biased. But I'va always seen him as overtly arrogant. XD Mainly cause he thinks he's so much better than his brother when they're tied by blood. But that's just me. XD I did mention that Sesshomaru is slightly out of character in this entire story. Simply cause it's next to impossible to predict exactly how he'd react to this kind of... issue.

digifan115: I'm sorry... am I driving you insane?

Star-girl001: Dude... you're like a psychic or something. I had planned on them getting out of the bone area since the beginning, but it didn't happen until later, but you predicted it from the first chapter... whoa...

Dragonfaeriex: He is a pretty boy. You gotta admit his bishie-ness. And I dunno if they have choke-warnings on Hilarious? I feel special. And joor name rocks.

simple-shipwreck: Thanks... uhh... plugging much? XD

DAYLE-CHAN: Yeah... fighting... lots and lots of fighting... :wiggles pinkie in ear: you no need to shout... I have very good hearing. My brain can't handle the shouting...

Noel: LUV YA! Much huggles to yoo! Hav fun in Florida, hun!

lynn: Don't rip your hair out... then you'd be bald... and look like a punk... or something like that. I dunno. I;d better stop profiling before I get in trouble.

PinkRibbon25: Uhh...

Silver Moon: Breathe... Inhale... Dehale...

Kikyo's frozen time.: Tanks vewy much!

ShyLight: Yay! I got an awesomness comment! Thank you!

Sexy Black: Glad you think so!

kimmy: Yeah... I need to work faster on this... it's sad, really.

Chrisany: Oh my god... ummm... well... I uh... don't write those sort of fanfics. Love hearing from you but... this is purely a parody fic. No couples, nor serious plotlines at all... heheh...

darknesswithin11: Do you have a twn or something...? Or did you review twice in the same cahpter. I'm confused... But either way... to you and your evil twin, thank you!

Devinedragon: Chiiii...

ILoveInuyashaSama: Well, yeah, but Daddy dun know that. Sesshomaru's being an ass. You know how it is.

wellsh: WUV YA! Thanks for reviewing!

Whew... that's a lotta people. Anyway... hope you enjoy this chapter, and be on the lookout for others!

* * *

It wasn't much surprise that Inuyasha was suddenly nowhere to be found as Inutaishou bellowed his name in an odd sort of rage. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. Here, he had a son with a missing limb. The younger of the two had been blamed for the removal of said limb. It was clear by the younger's vacancy that he was indeed responsible. But to the father of the two sons, he seemed to be at a loss as to how to react. After all, normally such a crime would call for death at his hands. But considering that he had gone through the trouble of coming from death to try and get his sons to get along, he didn't seem like the kind of guy that would kill his own son.

He apparently thought he would figure it out once he caught up to the fleeing half-breed, for he immediately took off after him, growling savagely and muttering his son's name under his breath in dark tones. Inuyasha seemed to have a healthy lead on the father, but Kagome and the others had to wonder if Inutaishou was merely playing with his son in some form of cruel torture. After all, Inuyasha was never able to keep up with even Sesshomaru, and clearly, Inutaishou was faster that Sesshomaru. Or perhaps Inutaishou was simply giving himself time to think of what he would do to the hanyou once he caught up with him.

These questions really didn't seem to be bothering Inuyasha, however. The look on his face communicated that he truly thought his father was going to rip him limb from limb. He ricochetted his body back and forth across the large bone-like structures that jutted upward from the ground, attempting to zig-zag his way out of his father's line of fire. After a few moments, realizing that his father was not even close to breaking a sweat and though his panic he was just this side of hyperventilating, he looked down to the spectators.

"Hey, you guys! Damnit, are you my team or what? Help me out here!"

There was very little overall response. There really was no lack of eagerness to help, there really wasn't. But the thought of crossing his father on what he saw as a complete atrocity between his sons didn't really appeal to them. They had heard what this demon was capable of, considering he had borne the two mighty sons, and the desire to help Inuyasha was rather overruled by the desire to keep flesh firmly on bodies.

Inuyasha growled as no one seemed to leap to help, and then turned his anger on Sesshomaru. "Damn you, Sesshomaru! You seemed to leave out one huge bit of information!"

Sesshomaru's face took on an innocence that Kagome swore was alien. "Why, Inuyasha... I have left nothing out. You simply cut off my arm, what excuse could there possibly be for mutilating your dear brother so?"

"You bastard!" He screamed, launching himself at his brother.

SMACK

Inuyasha was launched back onto his butt as his face planted itself against a rather decorative plate of chest armor. Rubbing his abused nose, Inuyasha looked sheepisly up at his father. Inutaishou glared down at him with an anger Inuyasha had never seen. Kagome swore Inuyasha would keel over any minute from the sheer fierceness of the glare being sent down at him.

"Inuyasha..." he growled in a tauntingly sing-song voice. "Mind if I ask you a few questions, son?"

Inuyasha barely gave his father enough time to finish his sentence before he was on his feet, running toward his companions. "It wasn't my fault! That bastard Sesshomaru did everything! It was purely in self-defence!"

Inutaishou seemed not to have heard a word since most of it was drowned out by Inuyasha's direction and his speedy retreat. So, as expected, Inutaishou gave chase.

Inuyasha's eyes darted around the area, searching desperately for a way out. They were inside the pearl of their father's grave, so there was very little chance that there was anywhere in the area that Inutaishou would not be able to find him, leading the half-breed to one conclusion; he had to get out. But how, he had no idea. Not only that but the last time they had escaped from this place, they had ended up in a rather random place. They had been in a marshy area when they went in and ended up on the hill overlooking Kaede's village when they left. Although, his mind reasoned, anyplace would be better than here. Inuyasha continued to look around. The last time they had been here... how had they gotten out? Ah yes!

He spotted a pair of the large skeletal birds off to the side and made a dive in their direction.

SQUAWK

Kagome and the rest of the travel parties gave small jumps as the surprised cry of a bird rang out, bouncing off the large bones and eventually reaching them.

"What was that?" Shippo inquired quietly.

"What the hell!"

The group turned to look behind them as the anrgy cry of Inutaishou followed the bird's eruption. Within seconds, a small ivory form shot upward from the bones, a small red dot seated aboard its back. The group paused for a moment before Sesshomaru's quiet snickering broke the silence.

Kagome squinted. "Is that... Inuyasha... riding one of those birds?"

Sango also narrowed her eyes in n attempt to clarify the picture of the retreating form. "I think it is... he's trying to get back to the real world."

A loud roar was heard next, causing the entire group, specifically Sesshomaru, to press their palms to their ears. The giant form of Inutaishou's true form rose from the bone piles, small bits of ivory shards falling from his body. He shook himself and roared again, this time fluctuating the tone a small amount within the course. Once finished, he launched himself into the air, following the path of the bird and within seconds, both had vanished.

Sesshomaru chuckled.

Jaken looked back to his smirking master. "Sesshomaru-sama... what did your father say before he left?"

Sesshomaru shrugged slightly. "He's pissed. He says Inuyasha can't run away for long."

Kagome growled at him. "You jerk! How dare you do that to him! You know very well that Inuyasha cut off your arm in self-defense! You losing your arm was completely your doing!"

Sesshomaru looked to her and his smile vanished. "What would a human know of it? Besides... It's time for a little payback for that."

Kagome's eyes gave a small roll and she waved her arm in the direction where Inutaishou and Inuyasha had recently vanished. "Let's move it. We're gonna lose track of them!" She paused as Sesshomaru seemed to be less than interested in following. "You wanna see your father if he catches Inuyasha, don't you?" Sesshomaru rolled hs eyes. "Then at least get us out of here before the exit location moves again."

Sesshomaru growled. "No human commands me." He countered. But despite his crude comment, he leaned down slightly, his body growing about fifty times his normal size, fur covering his body to become the powerful body of his giant dog form. Shortly, the group found places on the dog's giant form, clutching tightly to his fur or, in Rin's case, sitting, rather comfortably, on the top of his head and holding onto the fur above his eyes. This seemed to anger him slightly, as he let loose a growl that vibrated in their chests, but he didn't make any effort to move the small child. He bent down slightly, betraying his intention of leaping upward toward the exit. This gave the group enough warning to solidify grasps, and brace for the jump. Within seconds, Sesshomaru had launched off the ground, soaring toward the exit, several small screams coming from his pelt.

There was a rush of wind as they exited the pearl's dimension and a bright light that blinded them to the scene change as they found themselves on a large stretch of land, a single large building in the near distance. Kagome sat up, panting and glanced around. "Okay… where are we?"

Jaken sat up as well and began jumping up and down, attempting to access the situation overtop the long hair of his master. "Uhhh… I believe we are…" he trailed off. The jumping wasn't giving him enough of a view.

A loud slap was heard a yelp following close behind.

"Keep your hands off me, you Senpai!" Sango sat up near Kagome, her arms crossed, and a blush coloring her cheek, a grimace covering the rest of her face.

Miroku sat up next to Sango, a red copy of the slayer's handprint covering the entire left side of his face. He chuckled slightly, but stopped when he noticed the surrounding area. "Is that a castle?"

The building was not a typical castle as Kagome would've expected. It seemed to be a simple, yet large, squarish building, a giant pointed Japanese roof atop it's stone structure. There were several windows, though all of them were dark, and the front door, large, wooden and doubled, was wide open. Kagome thought she heard Sesshomaru choke on his own saliva for a moment.

"Damn those two…" he growled.

Kagome looked down at him. "Huh? What's wrong, Sesshomaru? Where are we?"

Rin suddenly sat up, recovering from the ride and squinted into the distance to see the castle. She placed a hand over her eyes as if it would confirm her sighting. "Ah! Sesshomaru-sama! It's one of your castles! I like this one! This one has a slide!"

Jaken seemed rather upset. "Rin, you fool! That is a banister! Not a slide!"

Sesshomaru suddenly and rather angrily plopped onto the ground before his dog form vanished with an explosion of smoke. There were several disapproving shouts as the riders were unceremoniously dropped several feet down to the ground, but Sesshomaru barely noticed them, stomping angrily toward his castle.

Kagome sat up, rubbing her posterior, and looked after Sesshomaru. "What a jerk."

Miroku sushed her immediately, and the group sat in silence for a few moments. "Did you hear that?"

There was complete silence for a few minutes, Kagome shaking her head. All heads turned toward the castle.

"Damnit, Inuyasha! Get back here!"

"AGH!"

Several crashes were heard and Sesshomaru's paced toward his castle quickened by about five times. The group turned to each other for a moment, before leaping to its feet and dashing toward the castle.

"Hey!" Sesshomaru shouted, barging loudly into the castle's main hall. Quite a feat since the doors were already open. He came in upon a scene that brought some satisfaction that if his castle was to be destroyed, it would be in the name of Inuyasha's death. Inuyasha was against a wall, squatted down on his haunches staring at Sesshomaru, while Inutaishou was looming over his son, a chair in his hands, held firmly by the backrest. Sesshomaru gave a sigh, and looked to the ground. He didn't say anything after a moment, and Inuyasha, who really didn't have any interest in what his brother had to say in the first place, darted off to the side, out of swinging range of his father's chair. Inutaishou, after a few seconds, noted that his son had taken leave, and so glanced to the side to see Inuyasha heading for a few doors against the adjacent wall.

"Inuyasha! You can't get away from me!" Without any hesitation, he took the chair in one hand and with little more than a grunt, chucked it at full force at his own son's head. Just as the travel parties made it into the entranceway, the chair made a sickening impact against Inuyasha's back, splintering into about seven different pieces and the momentum of the throw sending Inuyasha flying directly into on of the open doorways. The sound of shattering glass made Sesshomaru wince as Inuyasha's fall was broken by something that hardly was meant for such a job. A few seconds later, Inuyasha stumbled out of the doorway, picking pieces of glass from his robe and hair.

He looked up at his brother, but seemed to be silently snickering. Inutaishou had paused in his pursuit to chuckle as well, holding his hand over his mouth. Inuaysha seethed, pulling a porcelain saucer from inside his robe. "Tell me, Sesshomaru… what in the hell does a 'Lord of the West' need with all those damn tea sets! And inside glass cabinets!" He plucked a cracked teacup from where it hung on his ear, and with a grunt threw it full-force at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru held up his arm and the cup shattered against his kimono. He growled.

Inutaishou, now that Inuyasha was mostly ceaned up, shot after him with a growl. "Inuyasha! Come here, now!"

Inuyasha's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he turned around and dashed away from his father, toward a corridor that lead to the bedrooms.

"Get back here!" Sesshomaru shouted, running to the entrance of the corridor. It was almost cartoonish how Inuyasha dashed into a bedroom, his father in tow, then, a few seconds later, shot across the corridor to another room, Inutaishou on his heels. The group watched the two of them zig-zag through the rooms, several times, crashed heard in the room. Sesshomaru, after a few seconds, took off after them in an attempt to stop them if only to save his castle. A new voice and new noises were added.

"Agh! Get off that!"

A crash followed.

"Damnit! My bed!"

Inuyasha tumbled out of one of the rooms wrapped in the cloth that made up Sesshomaru's canopy, a bedpost still attached to the corner of the cloth. He lay still after falling to the floor for a few seconds, becoming nothing more than a pile of cloth on the corridor floor. Sesshomaru stalked out of the room, towering over the cloth and Inutaishou followed. After a second of pause, the two of them each grabbed a piece of the cloth and picked it up, dumping Inuyasha roughly from within. He didn't even pause to recover before he took off toward the group, running at top speed. Inutaishou gave chase. Sesshomaru stayed in the corridor, satisfied that they were no longer in the bedroom area.

Inuyasha didn't seem to know where he was going, for the wall he was headed to, didn't have a door. He continued to run at full speed.

Kagome found herself muttering, "Um… Inuyasha… the wall…"

Inuyasha continued to run, hearing his father closing in on him. At the last possible second, Inuyasha veered off to the left and made a dead run for the staircase leading to the second floor. However, Inutaishou, not having been privy to Inuyasha's decision to veer away from the wall, and his attention firmly on Inuyasha, trusting that if Inuyasha were to jump over something, he would know in advance, did not quite get the memo that they were headed directly for a stone wall.

BAM

Kagome swore she saw the wall yield and turn to a concave wall rather than a straight one under the stress of Inutaishou's impact. His head slammed first into the wall, sending dust, pieces of stone, and powdered mortar fluttering about the area. The rest of his body seemed to simply halt after that and collapse into a heap on the floor below his head. Once his cramium had been adequately removed from the stone, it joined the rest of the body in a pile on the floor. He sat slumped against the wall for a long few moments, small specks of silvery light dancing about in his vision in the small area that wasn't black with half-consciousness.

By the time he came fully to, Inuyasha had already vanished up the stairs, and all was quiet on the second floor. Sesshomaru, rather than tend to his father's wound, stood in the back of the travel parties and smirked up at the ceiling, knowing that once Inutaishou caught Inuyasha, which he most certainly would, Inuyasha would be meat on a stick.

Inutaishou stood, growling and shaking powder from his hair. "What the hell is that boy?" He demanded in a tone that usually accompanied one who was in for murder. The group, though some felt they were betraying Inuyasha, pointed at the staircase in unison. Once again, they were caught in an odd position. They wanted to help Inuyasha, but fear of his father kept them quiet. That whole issue of the desire to keep flesh firmly on bodies and such.

Inutaishou vanished up athe stairs and there was much ruckus as he began opening and slamming doors, looking for his younger son. Finally, he entered the room directly above the living area they now stood in. A loud yelp was heard and at the same time,

"Found you!"

Sesshomaru chuckled loudly. "That damned half-breed is in for it now."

Kagome glared at him.

The rest of them were hardly concerned about Sesshomaru's speech. They were more concentrated on weather or not the ceiling above them was to cave in due to the amount of action happening upstairs. There was much pounding and crashing as they apparently kept the fighting contained within the room Inuyasha had been hiding in.

"It's not my fault, damnit!"

CRASH

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Oh, so I suppose Sesshomaru's arm just fell off on its own, did it!"

BUMP

Miroku chuckled, then straightened his face when he recognized the look Kagome sent him.

"No! He was-!"

Inutaishou cut him off.

"You cut off his bloody arm!"

SLAM

"It was a matter of self-defense!"

BAM

"Self-defense against your brother!"

There was a loud thumb directly above them.

"Yeah, but… AGH! STOP THAT!"

Sesshomaru smiled triumphantly as Inutaishou seemed to have caught hold of Inuyasha by some means, judging by Inuyasha's protesting screams and curses. Kagome, on an impulse, took several steps back, and the others soon followed.

"GET OFFA ME!"

"Not until you and I have had a good long talk about this!"

"There's nothing to talk about, Damnit! Now get… the hell… OFFA ME!" There was a loud grunt, but after about a half-second of pause, they heard another exclimation from Inuyasha.

"OH DAMNIT!"

With a deafening explosion of stone, mortar, and dust, Inuyasha came flying down through the ceiling above them to land solidly on the floor. He lay there for several seconds before he seemed to spot Inutaishou looming above him through the hole in the room above them. His orange eyes wide, he leapt to his feet and took off to the side once again. Inutaishou dropped down and headed after him once again.

Sesshomaru stared up at the hole, then at the stone on the floor. He held up a finger and quietly muttered, "Could you guys possibly not destroy my castle? I still have to live in it, damnit."

Inuyasha weaved his way through the small group of people, then took off into one of the side rooms, which appeared to be a dining room of some kind. The group moved to see into the room, spotting the red blur that was Inuyasha dashing this way and that, crouched beneath the table and weaving about between the chair legs. Inutaishou, who was far too large to exercise these meneuvers, was simply kneeling on the table, and plunging his hand toward the floor in an effort to snag a part of Inuyasha's kimono or hair as he darted about. Kagome couldn't hold back a chuckle.

Two dog demons playing a typical game of cat and mouse.

Inuyasha, finally having had enough of this foolishness, darted away from the dining area and back into the main living area, at the entrance of which stood the travel parties and one pissed off Sesshomaru. Inuyasha made a break for the doorway, but never made it into the main hall, for something- or someone- had grabbed the back of his kimono, and was holding him in place.

He craned his neck to see Sesshomaru glaring down at him, and with a yelp from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru asserted his fist directly at the back of his bother's head. Inutaishou stalked angrily out of the dining area and stopped before Sesshomaru. The travel parties, practically feeling the anger seething off of him, took several paces away from the three to watch from a safe distance. Sesshomaru looked proudly at his father and held Inuyasha up at his father's eye-level. Inuyasha looked perfectly the role of a disobediant pup, complete with a metaphorical tail tucked tightly between his legs. He stared wide-eyed at his father, as the latter gave him a typical I'm-so-disappointed-and-angry-at-you-right-now look.

Inuyasha didn't make a move until Sesshomaru slammed him into a hard chair and Inutaishou leaned in at his son, blocking any method of escape. Inuyasha seethed at his brother, but Inutaishou established a firm grip on the top of his son's head and forced him to look back at him. "Inuyasha…?" Inuyasha flinched, but didn't say anything. After a moment, Inutaishou spoke again. "You cut off your brother's arm…" His orange eyes flashed with rage. "Why did you do that to your brother?" he growled in a tone that hardly fitted the question.

Inuyasha stared at him for a moment, then sat up straight and pointed at Sesshomaru. "That bastard started it! He wanted Tetsusaiga and he couldn't touch it, so Kagome pulled it out, and then I used it and that bastard got pissed off and attacked me, then I used my sword and the only way to stop him was to cut off his arm, so I did and he still tried to attack me, so I cut him again on the chest and-" At the end of his rant, before he had even taken a breath, he turned in his seat, and leaning over the arm, shouted, "Sesshomaru, you bastard!"

Inutaishou clamped a hand over his son's mouth. "Inuyasha… shut up for a moment… cause I didn't understand a word of that." He paused. "Explain that to me again… I know I didn't hear what I thought I heard…"

Inuyasha proceeded to take a breath and repeat his story, this time, slower, and pausing to take breaths every once in a while. Once his story was done, Inutaishou turned to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru froze, realizing that the tables had suddenly turned. Inuyasha wasn't the only one in trouble. In fact, Sesshomaru might be the one truly in trouble.

Oh damn this straight to hell…

Sesshomaru turned to leave, but he was caught firmly by a grip on a large portion of his hair and held still. Inutaishou gave the hair a yank and pulled Sesshomaru close, a wry smile on his lips. "Am I hearing that you attacked him first…?"

Sesshomaru said nothing for a moment, attempting to conjure and answer. "I was simply attempting to retrieve your sword, Father. We were never told that the Tetsusaiga explicitly belonged to Inuyasha."

"But the cutting off of your arm happened after you found out Inuyasha was the only one who could wield it…?"

"Well… yes, but…"

Sesshomaru yelped slightly as Inutaishou used the grip on his hair to punch him in the back of the head, sending him to his knees next to the chair. Inuyasha smirked.

"YOU TWO ARE SUCH IDIOTS!"

Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples. Why did they persist in this? This was still going nowhere.

* * *

Kitty-chan: Woot! Finally done with this chappy. Enjoy and review! See ya next time! 


	5. Handcuffs and Headaches

Bijin: Okay... as of now I'm not using kitty-chan as my name anymore since it's kinda outdated. The friends I have that call me Kitty I haven't seen in years, and for a while now, everyone knows me as Bijin, so that's me now. Deal with it. I'll be going through my old stories to not only change the names to Bijin, but also to try and sort out all the grammatical errors. I've been looking for an excuse to do thatnyway. But whatever.

Alright... to the story! Sorry this one took so long. My sister and I haven't had any ebil plotting sessions in a while and we finally did it at about one o'clock in the morning on a camping trip, so... we were slightly slap-happy when we wrote this. Hope you enjoy. Oh! By the way... here's Cate who is going to do the reader response thingies. Here she is.

Hellooooo mortals! This is Cate, Sister and Regular Pwner of Bijin, So bow to me and my devilishly clever ideas, which birthed this story andmany of the ideas that fuel the evil.Also, I have taken over the replies and it will not be pretty, run while you can. You won't get far though.

KJ: A Translation! I don't need a translation! I am well versed in the ways of netspeechings! Anyway, blame the errors on Bijin, cause I don't actually write this stuff. However you canblame me for theawesomeness of teh fic... And yes, they are bad >D

Kimmy: BAD GRAMMAR! And spelling,it's funnier! And more should be shotwith duck guns. You could say, it was funnier, or Cate is a god on earth, or it was the most funny thing **evar**. :D And of course it's funnier,Ihad more to do with it!

I LoveInuyashaSama:Of course he didn't kill him! Then we wouldn't have anyone to torment in this chapter! Yes, Sessy is in trouble, cause it's funny. You can't wait? Well you did. Good job. Have a cookie. This chapter is much better too! Just for you! Actually it's because I wrote it. Alright, I lied. Bijin wrote it. But I was the Great Inspirerer! So nyeh.

Alright, I shall give it back to Bijin, But review! And I might decide to come back and insult more of you. Oh yes, and if you're one of those people who **SKIP THE REVIEW ANSWERS!** Go back and **READ THEM! Cause THEY'RE FUNNY! **Cause I wrote them. So **READ AND REVIEW OR I WILL COME FOR YOOOOOU.** YES, I know where you are, right now.

-Cate

As you can see, my sister is a bit more or less rather full of herself. And... she just told me to bite her. Excuse me...

ptoo!

Now that that's done. Let's see. That took forever since Cate got into a sneezing fit and was sneezing too hard to actually say anything. It was rather humorous, but her nose is turning purple. Eep. Okay... while we freak out about thatwhy don't you work on the chapter. Hope you enjoy it since it has been one of my favorite ones to write. Much luv!

The stuff with (#) next to it is translated at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Oooh... my head..." He could barely feel his own hand upon his head as he rubbed his temples. His entire body felt oddly numb, and he couldn't yet bring himself to open his eyes. "What the hell happened?" He recalled going to breakfast, or was that simply sme bizzare dream? Either way, he wasn't sure where he was at the moment. The bed he lay in was oddly harder than the one he had lay down to sleep in last night, and after a moment, he found he was not actually lying down. He was sitting up. His weight placement was nearly intangible as his body and head were swimming in La La Land so deeply he could hardly breathe real-world air. Why he felt so drunk, he had no idea. Never in his life had he drank sake. Never felt the urge to. 

Feeling began to slowly return to his body, and the only thing he could solidly feel was weight. His body felt unbelievably heavy. His hand dropped down to his side again, and his orange eyes fluttered a few times, trying to focus themselves, or even remain open for more than a few seconds. His senses beginning to return, he sensed a presence beside him, and stretched out his feelings, attempting to identify his companion. As the reminder of the hell he was currently in came crashing back down upon him he realized it was none other than his older brother and he growled. "What the hell are you doing here, Sesshomaru?" He demanded, his tone flucuating as it did often enough when one was high or at least drunk.

"I could ask you the same thing, hanyou (1)... this is my house." He grumbled. He sounded as intoxicated as Inuyasha felt. Inuyasha's eyes opened once more to find they were, in fact, not in the castle they had spent the night in, but sat propped up against some large rock in the middle of a wooded area. But as far as Inuyasha could tell they were in some swirling pool of greens and browns.

"We're not in a house, you idiot." Inuyasha shot back.

"Don't be mean." Sesshomaru mumbled. "I'll kick you out."

Inuyasha was far too incapacitated to actually register Sesshomaru's odd speech, and so opened his eyes further and began looking around, his vision clearing. Inuyasha found it suddenly necissary to stand and get a better view of the area and began to position his arms to work himself to his feet.

He suddenly found his left hand was oddly heavy.

He looked down.

"You friggin tied my hand to the ground, ya bastard." He slurred, plopping back down onto his butt. "Lemme go."

Sesshomaru looked blearily down at his own left hand and shook his head. "I didn't do that, stupid... your hand isn't tied to the ground..."

In fact... it was chained.

It was not chained to the ground.

Inuyasha's left hand was chained firmly to Sesshomaru's right hand.

Being more coherent than his brother, Inuyasha shot suddenly to his feet, pulling his left arm with him. This also tugged at Sesshomaru's right arm and yanked him from his sitting position, up and then face down into the dirt as his body wasn't quite ready to support himself.

"You moron." Sesshomaru growled into the ground.

"What the hell is this?" Inuyasha demanded, reaching for Tetsusaiga, which, conveniantly, was absent from his hip. He looked down. "Tetsusaiga is gone!"

Sesshomaru finally pulled his face from the dirt and scrambled onto his knees, reaching his feet soon after and looking down to his own belt. "Tenseiga's gone, too." He muttered, his words still slurring slightly. "And what is this?" He inquired, lifting his right arm as if showing himself the handcuffs. "Why in the name of god am I handcuffed to you?"

"You think I know?" Inuyasha demanded. He raised his claws to strike, but paused, staring at the chains.

Sesshomaru gave him a look. "What are you waiting for?"

Inuyasha growled at him. "Shut up. If I use Sankoptessou, it'll slice both our wrists off, and I doubt you want that." He sighed. "Can't you melt it with your poison claws?"

Sesshomaru stared at him.

"With what?" His empty sleeve fluttered feebly.

Inuyasha waved his free hand around. "Well... try using the hand that's cuffed. Turn your wrist and use the poison there."

Sesshomaru stared at him again. He sighed and conceded, twisting his wrist in several different directions to try and target the rather short chain. In the end, the chain was far too short to allow him room to melt it. Inuyasha stared at him. "You sure you can't use your Sankoptessou?" Sesshomaru inquired quietly, turning his body around to allow a new angle for his wrist in an effort to melt the chain.

"If you want to lose your wrist, fine. ButI doubt it considering you only have one." Inuyasha smirked.

Sesshomaru turned and immediately tackled his brother to the ground, swinging his chained hand angrily, but Inuyasha simply held his left arm out to the side, pinning Sesshomaru's out as well, causing the full-demon to fall face first onto Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha coughed and shrugged his brother off, standing and smirking, taking off at a full run in a circle around his brother, not giving him time to regain his feet and simply dragging his face in the mud as he went. "I could do this all day!" Inuyasha laughed as he heard several curses coming from the dirt. His fun was halted as something behind him grabbed his belt and lifted him off the ground. He looked up.

Inutaishou was sending a toothy grin down at him.

"Ohayo(2), son." He muttered. He glanced down at Sesshomaru, who finally made it to his feet and picked him up as well. "You too, Sesshomaru. Now... as you can see-!"

"What the hell is this? Why am I tied to him?" Inuyasha demanded, pointing a hand at Sesshomaru. Seshomaru growled.

Inutaishou chuckled and dropped them both to the ground, warrenting a grunt from both. "You see... that is the next test. If you'll notice, you are in the middle of a small forest just east of Sesshomaru's castle. You two must make your way through this forest andget it to the other side where everyone else is waiting... like that." He pointed at the handcuffs.

Sesshomaru stared.

Inuyasha stared.

Inutaishou was gone.

There was a long silence as the two thought over what had just been said.

"For the love of god, he's got to be kidding me." Inuyasha muttered. "There is no way in hell this is gonna work."

"Well, I'm not about to sit here all day and wait for him to come get us, alright? He'll kill us if we fail this one, too. I think that goes without saying." Sesshomaru stood, yanking Inuyasha to his feet and began walking, dragging the poor hanyou along behind him.

Inuyasha seemed to be in a state of shock as he was roughly pulled along behind his brother. His mind wandered back to his awakening. "How did he get the handcuffs on us and get us out here. I think I remember having breakfast..."

Sesshomaru stopped. "Yeah... same here. Chichi-we(3)... must've..."

Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru in the back of the head. "He spiked our tea you idiot!" he cried.

Sesshomaru stumbled foreward, feeling something tug at his ankle, but ignored it, turning back to his brother. "What the hell was that for?"

"He spiked our tea and you didn't realize it?" Inuyasha demanded.

Neither saw the log.

"Apparently you didn't either!" Sesshoamru countered.

The log set its course.

"I thought you were supposed to be mighty Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands, but you can't even tell when dad spiked our drinks!"

The log swung.

"Filthy half-breed, youre so weak you didn't notice it either!"

The log made its target.

The argument was rudely cut off as a large and rather thick log swung down and slammed into two guts, sending the owners of the guts flying backward, where they landed, and stood again. Inuyasha pointed at the log, which had completed its first swing and was now swinging backward, losing its momentum, though it still held a healthy amount. "You didn't see that either!"

"Oh like you did!"

Another log was dislodged and no words were spoken as it vaulted them back where they had come from, though they didn't even touch the ground as the first log swung back and creamed them both in the gut again, launching them back to land with a thud below the second swinging log. Both lay in stunned silence for a moment before Inuyasha finally spoke.

"I hate you."

"Likewise."

The second log continued to swing meagerly back and forth above them for a few minutes more before they leapt to their feet and dashed away before it could catch them again. Sesshomaru sighed. "Be more aware next time!" He commanded.

"Me be aware? I didn't see you dodge that log!" Inuyasha's eyes suddenly bulged and he dropped to the ground, Sesshomaru remaining on his feet and raising an eyebrow at his brother. He turned slightly to see the end of a log swinging right at him.

"Oh hell..."

The circular log's end impacted his back, sending him flying away toward a small marsh, a yelp coming from his throat. However, things had not quite worked out as Inuyasha had planned as he had suddenly overlooked his own attachment to Sesshomaru and was rudely jerked off his feetas his left hand was yanked nearly out of joint and his entire body was went hurdling after Sesshomaru's. The full demon's body hit the water with a clapping splat, and Inuyasha landed on top of him soon after, his full body spread out when he landed, making a sickening slapping sound. The poor half-dog curled up immediately, nursing his abused middle. Sesshomaru suddenly stood, throwing Inuyasha headfirst back into the water, and beganmarching out of the marsh, dragging the sputtering Inuyasha along.

"I can't take this, I tell you." He dragged Inuyasha onto shore and flopped him onto his back, stepping on his chest and leaning down to get in his face. "I'm not going to deal with this any more, you got that? From now on, you do what I say, and we'll get out of here, got it?"

Inuyasha, still too stunned to form an answer just stared stupidly at him as he heard a bit more creaking. Sesshomaru looked up, coming face to face with yet another log end, hurling him back into the marsh, but only taking him as far as his arm's reach, pulling Inuyasha to his knees, but not into the marsh. Inuyasha couldn't help but snicker. Sesshomaru's form exploded out of the water and he stalked back onto land, shaking himself off, then hurrying away, dragging Inuyasha to his feet and then west toward where his castle would be.

There was an odd silence between them as both seemed too frustrated to actually say anything. Inuyasha stared at the ground as they continued to walk, and finally muttered.

"It's your own fault you know."

Sesshomaru instantly had turned on his heel and held an index finger in Inuyasha's face. "If you had warned me about those damned logs, I wouldn't be this wet!"

"And that would benefit me... how?" Inuyasha inquired.

"I would warn you of stuff if you warned me." Sesshomaru answered arrogantly.

"Like what?" Inuyasha demanded, crossing his arms and pulling Sesshomaru's hand into an awkward position. It seemedthe inquiry did not require a responseas the answer to Inuyasha's flat question came in the form of a simple arrow, impaling Inuyasha's free right bicep. He twitched slightly, his teeth gritting and his eyes bulging.

"That." Sesshomaru chuckled, his smirk dripping with arrogance.

Inuyasha glanced down at the arrow, then attempted to remove it with his cuffed hand, but Sesshomaru held his hand still. "Knock it off!" Inuyasha commanded. "This thing hurts like hell!"

"Deal with it. This arm is my only defense and you're not occupying it, moron." Sesshomaru countered. He suddenly froze and Inuyasha got use of the arm, removing the arrow and then looking back at Sesshomaru.

"What's wrong with you?" Inuyasha inquired. Sesshomaru's only response was to cough heavily, nearly choking on his own tongue as he did. He barely stopped to breathe, his simple coughs turning into a full-fledged fit. Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru as the dog demon collapsed onto his knees, dragging Inuyasha to his also, his cuffed hand at his own neck. this gave Inuyasha a chance to examine a small piece of rectangular paper that was oddly attached to Sesshomaru's back. "What the...?" There were several characters scribbled along the side, but the largest writing displayed the word **cough**. Inuyasha paused for a moment before ripping the sutra off his back and tossing it over his shoulder.

"Miroku's sutras are in on this, and I suspect that was one of Kagome's arrows." Sesshomaru panted for a long moment before standing again and growling.

"I thought I told you to warn me about that stuff!" He accused.

"No way! That was funny as hell!" As if to reinforce his point, Inuyasha snickered quietly.

Sesshomaru glared at him, but smirked as Inuyasha froze as he had, his body giving a tingle for a moment before his lips curved upward in a smile, a weak chuckle leaving his lips before he burst out in full-fledged laughing. As Sesshomaru had done, he barely stopped to breathe. Sesshomaru watched him collapse to his knees, and leaned over to examine the sutra. **Laugh**. "Nice." he chuckled. He was about to remove the sutra, when his body let out another twitch. His lungs suddenly spasmed along with his diaphragm. His vocals pushed out small yelps as he continued. Sesshomaru didn't even have to look to know what was now on his back.

"Hic _hic_ up. _hic_" He grunted. He felt suddenly very foolish and it almost seemed as if Inuyasha suddenly had something to laugh at.

"Get it... hahahahaha... off... hahahaha..." Inuyasha gasped.

"Ihic can't _hic_, idiot _hic_." He reached for the sutra, but reaching the sutra meant pulling Inuyasha's left arm higher on his back than he could reach. "I _hic_ might _hic_ pull _hic_ your _hic_ shoulder _hic_ out _hic_ of _hic_ joint _hic_." He paused. "Never _hic_ mind." With a sickening crack, and some oddly hysterical laughter from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru removed the sutra. Inuyasha's laughter turned slowly from laughing to yelping as he fought to catch his breath and whimper over his damaged shoulder at the same time. He stood and using his other arm, quickly set his shoulder right and moved it around.

"Damn Monk... I'll get him for this."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, pausing halfway through the sound for a hiccup. "Now... _hic_ get _hic_ this _hic_ damn _hic_ thing _hic_ offa _hic_ me _hic_!"

Inuyasha nearly stared laughing again, but rounded his brother and pulled the sutra from his back. Sesshomaru held his gut, feeling as if he was gonna be sick, and turning away from him. "Oh god... let's get out of here." His eyes bulged as yet another small piece of paper flew at him. At the correct time, he ducked. With some hissing and some screaming, the paper sealed itself to Inuyasha's forehead. Sesshomaru craned his neck from his crouched position long enough to see the word before Inuyasha took off running.

**Run**.

"Damnit all." Sesshomaru didn't have time to get to his feet before he was dragged roughly to the ground behind his cursed brother, who seemed to have no intention of stopping any time soon. Unwillingly, of course.

He was screaming the entire time.

Sesshomaru glanced around the am noticed how many miniscule wires Inuyasha was ignorantly tripping as they went.

That couldn't be good.

_Ignorant bastard._

Sesshomaru yelped as another arrow impaled itself, this time, inhis left leg and another hit his stump of an arm. This seemed to offend him slightly, but now was not the time for offense. He yelped loudly as his body was pulled roughly over a large rock, and the branch of a thorn bush wrapped itself around his cuffed wrist.

For god's sake, the forest was trying to make him commit suicide!

Not that he wasn't close to doing that anyway.

Inuyasha certainly wan't any different. Another sutra had landed on his shoulder and his arms were now flapping up and down, his legs taking short breaks from running to leap into the air a few inches before his obligation to run forced him back to earth. Another sutra caught in Sesshomaru's hair and eventually attached to his back. He craned his neck to glance at it and his eyes dialated.

**Dig**.

His arms were unavailable, but to Sesshomaru's dismay, his legs worked perfectly fine, so as he skidded along the ground, they began to scratch into the dirt, attempting to bury themselves and him in the ground as they were roughly vaulted through the forest. Inuyasha's body suffered two more arrows, one in his right leg, the other in his newly repaired soulder before he tripped a wire that sent Inuyasha to the ground and Sesshomaru flopping next to him, his legs digging him into a hip-deep hole beforethe effect of the wireactivated.

Four full buckets of mud were dumped on the two of them, washing away the sutras and halting their progress. The two lay in stunned silence for a while until Inuyasha leapt to his feet, ripping the smeared sutra from his face, then from his shoulder. He squinted at the smeared sutras, and was eventaully able to decipher the characters. "Run? Fly? What the hell?"

Sesshomaru stood, peeling the thorn branch from his wrist, then prying the arrow from his leg and the other from his arm. Inuyasha yanked out his own arrows and began stomping madly away from the mess, shaking his hair free of the mud and muttering darkly under his breath. "This is rediculous!"

Though the two were hopelessly muddly, they continued on, making their way away from the trap-littered area and into a more open area. The sun bathed the clearing making the entire area blessedly visible.

"Hey... now we can see if there are any more traps." Inuyasha declared happily. The two begn their trek across the plain,but they only got about two steps when the ground beneath them suddenly gave way and the two plummeted about ten feet into a dark pit, Inuyasha landing on his back, and Sesshomaru landing on his head... on Inuyasha's gut. Inuyasha swore as Sesshomaru righted himself.

"Yeah... definately." Sesshomaru muttered. "Save for these ones are meant not to be seen, you moron."

"What am I supposed to do?" Inuyasha shot back.

"Get us out of here!" Sesshomaru growled, pointing up with their bound hands. Inuyasha rolled his eyes then leapt out of the pit, pulling Sesshomaru along with him, and eventually, they found themselves in theopen again. Inuyasha looked around the ground, trying to spot any more pits, but he saw nothing but simple and plain land. He growled. "How are we supposed to get through this damn place?"

"Come on, let's just start walking this way." Sesshomaru instructed, walking off toward the left. Inuyasha planted his feet, and gave the cuffs a yank. This pulled Sesshomaru rather roughly and his balance was lost. He tumbled backward and to Inuyasha's dismay, the ground he fell on gave way to a second pit. Inuyasha braced himself, but even he could not stop Sesshomaru's weight and his momentum combined and so was roughly and rudely dragged into the pit with him.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha screamed as he landed headfirst on... Sesshomaru's head. The two righted themselves and held ont their scalps, attempting to calm the instant headaches received. "Will you walk right, you idiot?"

"Will you not tug on the cuffs?" Sesshomaru countered as Inuyasha leapt out of the pit again and pulled him out as well.

Inuyasha headed to the right. "Let's go this way."

"No way. We're going this way." Sesshomaru motioned to the left with his head.

Inuyasha growled. "Last time we tried that way, we ended up in another pit, genius!"

"Only because you sent me into one!"

"If you're going to always pin the blame on me, why don't we just walk straight through the area and see how many we fall into?" Inuyasha challenged. Without waiting for an answer, he immediately began walking, the ground giving way within seconds. Sesshomaru braced himself, hoping that by assuming an odd angle in response to his position, he could possibly stop himself from being dragged in. It worked... sort of.

Very... sort of...

Sesshomaru was not pulled foreward, but rather pulled sideways at his odd angle and so tumbled into a pit directly near the one Inuyasha had fallen in. The chain between the cuffs caught on the land between them and the two felt their heads crack against the sides of the dirt as they were effectively hung from their handcuffed wrists. Sesshomaru growled as he truly had no way of getting out. His feet couldn't get a very good grip on the walls, and his other arm was rather useless. Inuyasha wasn't moving at this point, and he wondered if he could. Sesshomaru called over to Inuyasha,

"I hate you."

"Likewise."

There was a long silence as the two simply hung between the two pits, trying to concoct a sheme to get out. Finally, Sesshomaru spoke.

"This has got to stop. I am wet... I am muddy... I smell like cut roses, and I have mud in my pants and in my ears. We've gotta do something about this."

"Yeah, like get out of here!" Inuyasha inquired, somehow vaulting himself out of the pit and yanking Sesshomaru out as well. "Just... shut up... and start walking, pansy." Sesshomaru growled and immediately tackled his younger brother...

... right into another pit.

"Oh damnit all!"

* * *

Bijin: That took long enough. Cate's still sneezing away. Oh well. We'll get an excorcist for her later. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! The last installment of Sibling School will come soon. Hopefully within the next few days as I am nearly done with it now. Cate and I planned the last two chapters at the same time, so... yeah. See you then. Oh... and REVIEW! Flames accepted. Just tell us what you think! Much luv!


	6. Final Humiliations

_Bijin: Okay... I noticed that no one reviewed for chapter five. I don't know if that's cause Cate insulted you or if you just didn't think it was good enough for a review (which makes me sad but anyway)... If Cate insulted you... I sincerely apologize. As long as I live, she will never again respond to my reviews. XD Well... either way, here's the sixth and final chapter of Sibling School. Hope you've enjoyed it so far... and now for the end!_

"Get offa me, bastard." Inuyasha growled, shrugging his brother off of himself. "You keep doing that, and we're gonna end up finding every single damn hole in this area."

"Well, either I tackle you into all the holes and cause bodily harm, or I let you wander into all of them by yourself, dragging me with you." he chuckled. "At least this way, I'm causing you pain."

"Oh shut the hell up." Inuyasha snarled, leaping out of the pit and roughly yanking Sesshomaru out. "I think I have an idea. Let's try jumping to the other side of this clearing."

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha. He then stared at the distance required to be covered. "You're some new kind of stupid, you know that? There's no way either of us could make that jump."

Inuyasha glowered at him, but took off anyway, dragging Sesshomaru after him with a yelp. The two flew overhead, watching the sunny and deceptively peaceful area below them pass by. But as the arch of Inuyasha's leap began to decend, he saw that his brother had been right. He wasn't quite going to make it. He would fall at least ten meters short. He rolled his eyes, figuring that he would never hear the end of it once they landed, but the landing... didn't quite come right awy. His foot touched the ground, but felt air again shortly afterwards as the groud gave way to yet another pit and they tumbled about ten feet down into the hole, landing with an odd splat at the bottom. Sesshomaru landed seconds afterwards, but the method of his arrival, was rather inverted compared to Inuyasha's position.

Meaning... he landed head-first.

Into a shoulder-deep pit of soggy and smelly mud.

Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru's twitching feet for a moment, debating weather or not he should dislodge him. He had decided against it when one of the feet suddenly kicked at his head, smacking his dog ear against his scalp. He growled, but gave his left hand a tug, pulling Sesshomaru out of the mud and setting him upright again. Inuyasha bit back a giggle. The aristocratic assassin was barely recognizable in the mud, simply a tall, and rather dashing pillar of soil and muck. If the word dashing could be used to describe such things, it was certain Sesshomaru would be the perfect example of a dashing pillar of mud. He took a deep breath, spitting mud from his mouth, and reaching out with his right hand to grab Inuyasha's hair and shove him face-first into the mud that surrounded them. Inuyasha popped back out of the mud and glowered at him, and with his free hand, scooped up a handful of the muck they rested in and without hesitation chucked the ball full-force into Sesshomaru's smirking face. Spitting out more mud, Sesshomaru took a few seconds to calm himself, attempting to control his feelings of anger and resentment.

Oh to hell with it!

Sesshomaru used what little footing he had and launched himself foreward, tackling his brother to the mud-covered ground, burying them both in the muck. neither of them surfaced for a few monents, tusseling about beneath the top of the mud soup. After a moment, a form rose from the muck and shook itself off, revealing itself to be Sesshomaru. He smirked down at the mud surrounding him, but barely had any time to congratulate himself before a small fountain of mud shot from below him, pelting him right in the face, and undoing his job of shaking himself off. He growled, but at this point could not see where the enemy was. Suddenly, a form suddenly exploded upwards, spraying mud everywhere, and Sehssomaru was soon dragged upwards in its wake. Once on the top, the two once again stooped to shake themselves off.

"Okay, so maybe jumping was a bad idea." Inuyasha admitted.

"Do it again and I'll rip those ears off your head!" Sesshomaru threatened. Not that he hadn't been wanting to do that for a while now...

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he meant the mud fight or the jump. Either way, he didn't really care.

"At least I came up with an idea, you moron!"

"Try using your nose, idiot. If you smell mud getting closer, just redirect your steps." he instructed, sniffing the air, and looking at the ground which corresponded to the scents wafting up.

"Water... I smell water." Inuyasha muttered. "They have water-filled pits?"

Sesshomaru's steps slowed significantly, as his nose continued to twitch. "Do you smell... frogs?" He inquired.

Sesshomaru's next step sent them tumbling down into another pit where they landed in a bed of none other than the object of Sesshomaru's last claim. Inuyasha squirmed. "FROGS!"

He immediately built energy in his ankles to leap out, but that required some measure of crouching down. His eyes gave a slight twitch as he felt several of the small green amphibians slide into his kimono top and even a few in his pants. Sesshomaru wasn't doing too much better. Not only was he receiving plenty of guests into his kimono top and bottom, he was helpless to do anything about it. His left sleeve flapped up and down desperately, as if trying to shoo them away with his stump of an arm.

"Damnit, get away!" He shouted angrily. "Inuyasha, get us out of here!"

Inuyasha growled back at him, and launched them upward and out of the pit. Once out, the two of them took several moments to rid themselves of the frogs, shaking out pant-legs, and pulling kimono tops off and dumping the small creatures from within. Once they seemed relatively frog-free, Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.

"Think you could've warned me about that a little sooner!"

Sesshomaru growled. "I didn't see you avoiding that damn thing either, stupid half-breed!"

Inuyasha turned away, looking about the area. They had fallen into several pits now, and he was certainly getting tired of them. Course, it wasn't just the pits he was getting bored with. The entire ordeal sucked. Not only were they forced to head through rediculous traps, but he was handcuffed to the one person he hated most in the world; his older brother. Something fidgetted in his shirt, and he growled, pulling a tenacious frog from within his white top, tossing it over his shoulder with a disapproving croak from the small animal. Mere moments afterward, something small and soft hit him in the back of the head, emitting a croak as it did.

He turned.

Sesshomaru was armed with a single frog, tossing it up and down like a snowball as the poor creature frantically kicked its legs in an attempt to escape.

Inuyasha scoffed. "What's your problem?" He demanded roughly.

"Why the hell did you throw a frog at my head?" He demanded back.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Why would I throw a frog at your-?"

He was roughly cut off as a small green creature plastered itself, spread-eagle, to his face. The small frog gained its sticky feet and hopped off the face and back to the ground, leaving in its wake a rather nasty expression.

"Bastard." Sesshomaru retorted.

Inuyasha said nothing, oddly enough, and pulled a second frog from his waistband, suddenly happy that he had missed a few in his cleansing. He chucked the poor creature full force at Sesshomaru, who dodged and threw one back. His hand flashed out and caught the thrown frog and threw it as well. Inuyasha simply leapt backward and caught the two thrown, jerking Sesshomaru foreward and winding up to throw again. But this, of course, didn't quite work as Inuyasha's footing landed them right above hallow ground and they tumbled downward, Inuyasha first, and Sesshomaru second.

Inuyasha surfaced and spit a small fountain of liquid out. "Water... at least it's not mud."

Sesshomaru growled. "I've had enough of this. Let's get the hell away from this place."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and vaulted them out and onto solid land, glancing about for an escape route. He spotted the nearest patch of forested area and pointed at it. "I know we can make that jump. Come on."

With no more than a grunt from Sesshomaru, the two of them crouched down and launched themselves into the foresty area and darted away from the minefield of dark pits.

"How far do you suppose we've got to go?" Inuyasha inquired flatly. Sesshomaru didn't reply.

Finally he growled. "Keep your eyes out for more traps, idiot."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up, Mr. High and Mighty. You've been falling with me into these traps the whole way. Don't act like some kind of EXPERT!"

His condecending tone turned to one of conversational tone and volume to a complete yell of surprise as something snagged his ankle and he was yanked off his feet and into the air, completely inverted. As he continued to climb, Sesshomaru sweatdropped.

"Oh damn."

His right arm received a painful jerk and he was pulled off his feet to hang below his captured brother by his right wrist.

He growled. "I may not be an expert, but you suck."

Inuyasha said nothing, and for a long while the two were silent, not only unable to do anything at the moment, but also caught in a rather odd position. Inuyasha hung from his right ankle, while his left wrist bore the entire weight of Sesshomaru's body which was dangling several feet off the ground, hanging directly below his inverted brother. Finally, Sesshomaru broke the silence and growled.

"This is all your fault, you know."

Inuyasha's face jerked downward to growl at him. "Excuse me? Who's the one who opened the portal and let Chichi-we through?"

"I meant the trap." Sesshomaru corrected.

"I'm talking about the whole damn thing! Not only did you pull Chichi-we into this world, but you also tried to get him to kill me by lying to him about your arm!" He accused. "I'm so sick of you! Once we're done with this stupid trial, I'm going to slice you in half!"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Assuming we can get through this. We have to get to the end first. So get us down."

Inuyasha groaned. "And how do you propose I do that? I can't see above my ankle. I could end up slicing my foot off."

"And I should be concerned about that because...?"

Inuyasha growled at him. "I wouldn't be making smart comments like that if I were you. You're hardly in the position."

Sesshomaru's left sleeve flapped up and down slightly. "Damn right I'm not you, filthy half-breed!"

"Pompus windbag!"

After his insult, Inuyasha's neck grew suddenly tired and relaxed, shifting his head and causing his hair to slip off where it rested on one of his arms and flop directly onto his brother's head. Sesshomaru growled silently at the indignation, but remained quiet. There was a long and rather awkward pause between the two of them as they hung from a nearby tree, Inuyasha hooked by the ankle, and Sesshomaru by the right hand. Sesshomaru was the first to speak.

"This has GOT to stop." He declared darkly. "I can't take this little school Chichi-we's set up, and he's not going to give up until he's convinced we've learned some type of lesson."

"So what do you suggest?" Inuyasha demanded, not looking at him.

"A truce... temporarily." Sesshomaru answered quietly, clearly rather humiliated he was making the suggestion in the first place.

Inuyasha was silent for a long time as if trying to compute what had been suggested. He opened his mouth several times, trying to come up with an answer, but it was several minutes before he actually did. After all, though he knew the only escape would be to at least pretend to cooperate, even stooping to that level was rather... disgusting. He wanted nothing to do with his brother. However, looking at their current position, inverted as he was, and getting more than a little dizzy from all the blood rushing to his head, he almost felt like he had no other choice. "A truce, huh?"

Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "At least pretend to work together for Chichi-we's sake, and once he leaves, the truce is done."

Inuyasha mulled it over for several minutes. Though the idea of working with Sesshomaru was rather detestable, he was in a fix that didn't allow him much room to negotiate. He sighed and grunted. "Fine. Truce."

"Now get us down from here." Sesshomaru commanded.

"I don't know how to do that. I'll slice my foot off since I can't see the rope."

Sesshomaru sighed and glanced around, trying to see if anything around could help. But considering he had not an arm to actually grab anything, he soon gave up, figuring it pointless. He glanced up, an idea sparking in his head. "Inuyasha, hang your hand down and let me use it as a step-stool and I'll jump up and cut the rope with our chained hands."

Inuyasha didn't protest, and hung down his right hand. Sesshomaru took a few swings back and forth to gather a bit of momentum, then swung his leg up, landing his foot in Inuyasha's hand. He forced his upper body to follow, and soon stood, full weight on Inuyasha's right hand. He thought he heard a crack, and couldn't stop a smirk from curving his lips.

"CUT THE DAMN ROPE!" Inuyasha cried, his voice strained. His fingers trembled beneath Sesshomaru's shoe, threatening to release him and drop him back toward the ground. Though he feared that as well considering Sesshomaru's entire body weight would jerk down on his left arm, most likely dislocating his left shoulder, wrist, and probably his right ankle as well.

"I'm cutting. Don't be so impatient." Sesshomaru chuckled smoothly. He pulled on his right wrist and heard a second grunt from Inuyasha. To allow Sesshomaru to cut the rope, his hand had to be at least near the rope. This caused Inuyasha's arm to be pulled up between his legs. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as his body seemed to be pulled in far too many directions. The rope itself was pulling upward on his right ankle, keeping them suspended. His right hand was being savagely pushed downward by Sesshomaru's weight, his free leg was pulling him doward somewhat, and now Sesshomaru was tugging his left hand upward in an attempt to cut the rope.

He felt oddly like one of the rubber strings Kagome used to tie back her hair from time to time.

A small string of poison erupted from the tip of Sesshomaru's index finger claw and with a small snap, the rope had been cut. This worked out rather nicely for Sesshomaru, since he was already on his feet, and simply fell straight downward, but the inverted Inuyasha had no such luck. He landed with a dull thud on the ground, crumpling into a pile at Sesshomaru's feet.

"Ow... I hope you appreciate what I went through to make that possible." Inuyasha growled.

"You? You didn't actually do anything." Sesshomaru retorted.

Inuyasha didn't argue. He seemed a bit worn out, so he simply muttered, "Bastard."

Sesshomaru smirked as it seemed to be his turn to drag Inuyasha to his feet. "Now let's get out of here."

They took one step...

And screamed.

Inuyasha heard his left ankle crack.

Sesshomaru heard his right ankle crack.

Inuyasha felt a powerful tug on his left wrist.

Sesshomaru felt a powerful tug on his right wrist.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exchanged a pathetic look. Two ankles had been caught... by two different traps. The boys were slung helplessly between two trees, an ankle each pulling them into the air, and toward the tree that bore the rope, and their bound wrists pulled them toward each other, leaving them suspended between two trees like a clothes line. Inuyasha whined, "You have GOT to be kidding me."

"Where the hell do they come up with this shit!" Sesshomaru cried in an abnormaly loud voice for his personality.

Inuyasha's right hand balled into a fist. "That Monk's dead."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Now what?"

"Well, I can see the rope on your ankle from here. I can..." He raised his right hand, gathering energy into his claws. Sesshomaru frantically shook his head.

"Wait! Wait, damnit! You stupid-!"

"Sankoptessou!" Inuyasha shouted, sending three razor-sharp blades of energy toward the rope that held Sesshomaru's ankle suspended. The trap released and Sesshomaru dropped down to hang below Inuyasha again, his feet dangling a few feet above the ground and growling up at Inuyasha.

"Bastard Hanyou." He muttered.

"Shut up! I didn't see you doing anything to get us down, moron!"

"I tried to tell you, but you went on ahead! Now you're gonna have to let me use your hand again."

"Hell no!" Inuyasha shot back. "You're not doing that again! I'll do this myself!" He craned his neck upward, flopping his hair into his brother's face again. He wound up with his right hand and gathered energy to his claws. "Sankoptessou!" The top of the tree that hung them was roughly chopped off, dropping them both down to the ground, Sesshomaru feet-first, Inuyasha face-first.

He regained his feet and glanced around. "I'm betting those damn things are all over the place."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and crouched down. "Come on. Let's use the trees, but we have to jump at the same time." Inuyasha sighed and obliged, gathering energy into his ankles. On a small countdown, the two launched into the trees and made their quick way away from the area and came to a clearing. Sunlight bathed this area, and the boys found themselves shielding their eyes from the brilliant light.

"Sesshomaru-sama!"

Sesshomaru looked up and nodded subtely to Rin, who was jumping up and down, waving her arms at the other end of the clearing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called, waving an arm also. Beside the two of them were Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Jaken hopped about near Rin. The two made their way over to the group and Inuyasha's fist came down on Miroku's black head.

"Bastard Monk!" He shouted. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "What the hell was with the traps!"

Miroku whimpered and held a hand to his head. "Ow... come on... Inutaishou-dono asked me to set them up. Don't blame me."

"What was with the sutras? And the pits! A concoction of yours, I assume." Inuyasha growled.

"Actually, the pits were me." Sango volunteered meekly.

Inuyasha stared at her for a long moment. "FROGS?" He demanded. Sango just chuckled along with Kagome and Miroku.

"You seem to have made it through alright." A deep voice chuckled from behind them. "I have to say I'm proud of you. Your efforts to escape the ropes were excellent. You really worked together on those, didn't you?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seemed speechless. Finally, Sesshomaru gulped and said, "You were right there the entire time?"

Inutaishou smiled. "Well, I was nearby. I didn't hear any conversation beyond your yells, but I did see what you did. And you two exercised some excellent teamwork back there."

"Sesshomaru-sama worked with a half-breed! Unacceptable! Disgusting! How could you Sessho-!" Jaken's rants were silenced by his Lord's foot coming down firmly upon his mouth and nose. He fell over and Sesshomaru shrugged.

"We just took a few moments to sort out our differences... that's all." Sesshomaru growled. "I still think this entire thing was unnecessary."

Inuyasha nodded. "No kidding."

Inutaishou chuckled. "I wondered what you two were doing hanging from that rope on Inuyasha's ankle. You must've had quite the conversation."

"Yeah... right." Inuyasha agreed hesitantly, glancing nervously to Sesshomaru, who simply shrugged.

Sesshomaru looked to their father. "It was simple really. We just needed to work together or we weren't going to get out of that damn forest. So we figured the best way out was to follow what you had been shoving down our throats." He rolled his eyes slightly.

"Not quite pleased with it being put that way, but at least you got the idea. But... there is one more trial to pass." He smirked. Before they could react, Inutaishou had raced behind them and shoved them both to the dirt. Inutaishou stood and held up a small key. "This is the key to your shackles. Get it from me, and you'll be free of those cuffs... and of me." He patted the two scabbards at his hips. "Oh... and you can try and take these back anytime."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru picked themselves from the dirt and exchanged a glance. They leapt to their feet and held up their cuffed hands. Energy charged into their claws.

"Make it look convincing, mutt." Sesshomaru growled so only they could hear.

"Same to you, moron." They brought their hands down in a unified slash.

"Sankoptessou!"

"Poison Claws!"

Three shining blades of energy shot out, each one surrounded by Sesshomaru's deadly poison. Inutaishou chuckled and swiftly dodged, stopping as he realized they were no longer there. He glanced around, suddenly spotting them (a little too late) behind him.

Inuyasha gripped the two swords in his free hand and unsheathed them both, flipping over his father and landing with a thud nearby. Sesshomaru landed silently behind him and Inuyasha shoved the Tenseiga into his hand, moving the Tetsusaiga into his cuffed hand as well. "I pick the direction we jump next, pretty boy." Inuyasha muttered in the same hushed tone.

"You wish, half-breed."

Inuyasha snarled as they both held up their swords.

The spectators were in shock. Not only were the boys actually working together... it was effective. Two moves and they already had their swords back. Had the boys truly come to a truce? Jaken of course had no such thoughts on the situation. Of course... he was unconscious. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, of course were more than delighted. They had gotten into their share of scuffles with Sesshomaru, and saw no reason to be upset about the end of those fights if the two really had settled things between them.

"Kaze no Kizu!"

"Cho Ryu Ha!"

A blast of blue and yellow energy erupted toward the father, who simply held up a hand to stop the energy's progression. The energy was reverted down to the ground, creating an explosion of dust and dirt. Waving away the dirt, Inutaishou glanced around, not noticing the green string that shot at him. It wound around his wrists, pulling them together, and as the dust was blown away, he saw Sesshomaru's poison whips had wound around them and now held his hands still. His wrist then gave a jerk, throwing Inuyasha, by the wrist, right at Inutaishou's middle. Inuyasha's free hand grabbed the key, and the momentum of the throw landed the two of them mere feet from their travel parties.

"Nicely done." Inuyasha spit sarcastically.

"Same to you." Sesshomaru returned. He then muttered under his breath, "Useless half-breed."

Inuyasha forced himself to remain still and simply unlocked the cuffs, rubbing his raw wrist. "How was that, Chichi-we?" He inquired. He received (much to his horror), a pat on the head from the older dog demon.

"I'm very proud of you, sons, and I see that my job here has been completed." He looked to the travel parties. "I appreciate your help in bringing my sons together and I will remember you always."

Kagome bowed. "Thank you, Inutaishou-sama."

Inutaishou clapped the two of them on the shoulders with a hearty laugh. "Now... I should get going. But before I do... would it be possible to see my sons hug once before I go?"

Inuyasha's eye twitched.

Sesshomaru's breath caught in his throat and he gave a heavy cough. "N... not really." He answered nearly silent.

Inutaishou's pointed ear perked up. "Huh?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "Nothing." He gave Inuyasha a looked mixed with disgust and a message. 'If we don't do this, he'll never leave'.

"Damn." Inuyasha swore under his breath, staring up at him. Being cuffed to Sesshomaru was as close as he ever wanted to get to him, and even that had been pushing it. He stared at him for a long time, trying desperately to think of a way out of it. Nothing came to mind. They had to , or like Sesshomaru's eyes said, he'd never leave.

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were not quite sure what to make of the situation. Even if Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had worked out a few differences, there was no way they would be comfortable with a hug.

Luckily for the rest, Jaken was still unconcious.

Rin was sitting off to the side picking at a flower, not paying any attention to the situation, and no real motivation to pay any attention.

There was a long and heated glare shared between the two for a long moment, both expecting the other to come up with a good enough excuse not to do this, but none came to mind. Inuyasha's eyebrows came to a point, and his right hand was raised up, offering it to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stared at the hand for a moment. Just looking at it was rather displeasing, and he could smell the human on it. Hesitantly, he raised his own right hand and clasped his against Inuyasha's. Now came the hard part.

Before god and the groups, the two brothers came together for a few seconds in a one-armed hug.

Kagome bit back a laugh.

Miroku chuckled silently.

Sango simply stared.

Shippo collapsed to the ground in a fit of silent giggles.

Kirara hopped onto Sango's shoulder and mewed quietly.

Jaken just laid there.

Rin yawned and stood.

The boys broke apart and Inutaishou looked overjoyed. "You two have become true brothers! I am so proud of you!" He embraced the two of them for a moment, then motioned to Sesshomaru. "Would you do the honors, Sesshomaru?" He requested in a tone plesant enough to make Sesshomaru's mood sink about seven levels. Sesshomaru nodded solemnly and withdrew his sword, taking a slice at the air and opening up the bizarre gateway once again. Inutaishou waved and was gone.

Inuyasha snorted and looked to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru gave a deep sigh and looked to Inuyasha.

"That's that." Sesshomaru stated.

"You ever touch me again and I will take off your head." Inuyasha continued.

"Likewise." Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome blinked. "You guys faked that!" She demanded angrily. It wasn't so surprising, really. She had found it odd that they seemed to have gotten along for whatever short time they did, but it also seemed strange that they had pulled it off with such believeablility. Not to mention they had suffered a hug through their despise.

Inuyasha shot her a glare. "Of course we did! What in the hell makes you think that he and I could ever possibly get along!"

Kagome crossed her arms.

Inuyasha shivered slightly. "I will never speak of this again for as long as I live, and you'd better do the same."

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair. "Indeed. One thing we can actually agree on." He turned. "Now… if you'll excuse me… I must have at least a two-hour bath to rid myself of hanyou stench."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It'll take longer than that to get rid of your smell, Sesshomaru!"

He turned and stomped over toward Kagome and the others as Sesshomaru began to head off toward his castle. Rin quickly gathered Jaken up and took off after him, meeting Ah-Un along the way and they vanished away from the site.

Inuyasha marched right past his travel party and headed off toward where, somewhere in the distance, the hotsprings lay. He shivered again. "I am never going to be able to get that out of my head."

The others followed in silence. They knew that it had to be rather traumatizing to embrace the brother he so hated and who so hated him. Kagome was the first to speak and she only did so quietly.

"You know… the two of you did make a really good team…" She muttered.

"SHUT UP!"

_Bijin: There you have it. The end of the fun. Hope you guys enjoyed it cause I had a hell of a lot of fun writing it! Now... without further ado..._

_Bijin and Cate throw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha back into the mudpit, then shove Miroku down there as well HOT GUY MUD FIGHT!_

_Much tusseling and drooling ensues._

_JA NE!_


End file.
